Not without Stephen 1
by melian.maren
Summary: Beginnt nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel. Stephen stirbt.... nicht! Denn ohne ihn mag ich keine dritte Staffel, deswegen hier meine persönliche dritte Staffel, Episode 1: "Anomalie made by Helen"
1. Chapter 1

Stephen schloss die Augen. Sein letztes Bild, was er vor Augen hatte, war das entsetzte Gesicht von Nick, wie er durch die eben verschlossene Tür starrte. Das Grollen, Knurren und Brüllen der Kreaturen um ihn wurde immer lauter. Er konnte ihre Bewegungen spüren, ihre Gier und ihr Verlangen danach, ihn sofort zu zerfleischen.

Es sollte ja schnell gehen, dachte sich Stephen. Sie werden nicht lange brauchen, um nichts mehr von mir übrig zu lassen. Ein schwacher Trost. Ihm zitterten die Knie. Er spürte ein Kribbeln auf seinem Gesicht. Etwas schien ihm ganz nah zu sein. Er wollte nicht nachsehen. Er kniff die Augen fester zusammen und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

Er hörte, wie die Kreaturen laut aufbrüllten. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Fauchen, Zischen und immer lauter werdendes Gebrüll. Es war, als ob die Kreaturen bereits auf einander losgingen.

Doch Stephen fiel. Er fiel immer weiter. Hätte er den Boden nicht schon längst erreichen sollen. War es etwas so schnell gegangen und er war bereits tot? Fühlte sich der Tod so an? Ein scharfer Luftzug zerrte an seiner Kleidung und seinen Haaren.

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen klatschte Stephen auf die Wasseroberfläche. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Er riss die Augen auf und versuchte schnellstmöglich an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Als er auftauchte holte er tief Luft und schaute sich verstört um. Er strampelte mit den Beinen wie ein Hund im Wasser, um nicht unterzugehen. Ein kleines Stück entfernt erblickte er das Ufer und schwamm wie ein Irrer drauf los. Raus hier, nur raus aus dem Wasser, waren seine Gedanken. Warum Wasser? Was war gerade passiert?

Keuchend erreichte er das Ufer. Kahl, mit einem steinigen Strand, wenige karge Vegetation. Es schien wie eine Art Wüste zu sein, vielleicht in Vulkannähe, dem Gestein nach zu urteilen. Stephen ließ sich erschöpft auf den steinigen Boden nieder. Er blickte sich um, sah über den See, aus dem er soeben entkommen war. Gigantisch, sein Ufer am anderen Ende konnte er kaum ausmachen. Still lag das Wasser vor ihm. Seine verursachten Bewegungen im Wasser ebbten langsam ab, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden waren. Wo war er?

Dann sah er es. Ein kleines Funkeln auf de Wasseroberfläche. Wie ein Glaskristallzapfen am Weihnachtsbaum. Sein Blick ging immer höher. Und da war sie. Die Anomalie. Direkt über dem See. Und sie wurde immer schwächer. Sie war gerade dabei, sich aufzulösen. Etwas unschlüssig darüber, ob er sich über seine Rettung freuen sollte oder nicht, mußte Stephen lächeln. Er hatte es geschafft. Er war dem sicheren Tod entkommen. Aber wo war er und wie sollte er hier wieder fortkommen? Gerade als das letzte Funkeln der Anomalie aufleuchtete, schoss eines der Raptoren hindurch. Mit einem lauten Klatsch landete es im Wasser. Erschrocken sprang Stephen auf. Der Raptor schoss wieder an die Oberfläche, fauchte und gab hohe grelle Laute von sich. Es schien Stephen, als würde er um Hilfe schreien. Immer wieder tauchte er unter. Und jedes Mal kam er ein Stück weniger weit wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. Stephen stand am Rande des Sees und sah dem Tier beim sterben zu. Er fühlte nichts dabei. Sollte er Mitleid haben? Sollte er wohlmöglich sich Gedanken machen, wie man das Tier hätte retten können?

Als das Wasser wieder still geworden war, drehte Stephen sich um und schritt langsam auf eine nah gelegene Anhöhe zu. Das Gestein wurde größer, felsiger und immer mehr bestätigte sich seine Vermutung, das es sich um Lava, bzw. Vulkangestein handelte. Die Mischung aus rot, braun und schwarz erinnerte ihn an seinen letzten Urlaub auf Lanzerote. Den Rand der Anhöhe erreichend, blickte Stephen sich um. Jetzt war er sich sicher, das es Vulkangestein war. Denn der See, in der er gefallen war, war der erloschene Krater, der sich im Laufe der Zeit mit Regenwasser gefüllt haben muss. Hinter der Anhöhe ging es stetig bergab, bis schließlich ein dichter grüner Urwald am Rande des Vulkans begann.

Stephen ließ den Blick schweifen. Es waren wenige Geräusche zu hören. In der Ferne glaubte er etwas wie Vogelgesang zu hören. Weit über dem Urwald flog etwas in Kreisen, bis es im dichten Grün verschwand. Dann hörte er Affenlaute. Doch sie schienen ihm etwas fremdartig. Ähnlich eines Schimpansen, doch noch etwas leiser und ... Er mochte den Gedanken gar nicht recht wahr haben... menschlich?

Er entschied sich, den Vulkan zu verlassen und machte sich an den beschwerlichen Abstieg. Er versuchte, so wenig wie möglich vom Vulkangestein loszutreten. Wenige kleine Steinbrocken schossen lawinenartig den Hang hinab. Mit lautem Krachen prallten sie schließlich am Waldrand gegen größere Felsbrocken und Baumstämme. Kurzzeitig verstummte die Laute der Affen, bis sie dann jedoch wie zuvor weiter ertönten. Langsam näherte sich Stephen dem Waldrand. Als er schließlich angekommen war, setzte er sich auf einen großen Felsen und atmete tief durch. Reinen Sauerstoff schien ihn zu durchströmen. So klare Luft hatte er seit seinem letzten Besuch seiner Großeltern auf dem Land nicht mehr gesprüht.

Und dann ebbten die Affenlaute plötzlich ab. Ein Rascheln vor ihm ließ ihn hochschrecken. Da war etwas, was ich ihm näherte. Er konnte die Augen förmlich spüren, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er sah sich suchend um und ergriff einen abgebrochenen Ast, der neben den Felsen lag. Geduckt hockte er nun hinter dem Fels und starrte gebannt auf das Dickicht. Kleine, wild behaarte und geduckt gehende Kreaturen kamen zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Ihr Gesicht schien mehr dem eines Affen, als eines Menschen. Doch der Körperform nach glichen sie doch mehr einem Mensch. Konnte das sein? Die menschlichen Vorfahren? Eventuell sogar echte Neandertaler? Langsam richtete Stephen sich auf. Den Stock ließ er instinktiv lässig neben sich in der Hand, jedoch noch hinter dem Fels versteckt. Als die Kreaturen Stephen entdeckten, gaben sie aufgeregte Laute von sich. "Wooh" "Baah" "Uhh" Stephen mußte unweigerlich schmunzeln. Diese Laute erinnerten ihn mehr an Conneŕs verzweifelten Versuch, Abby vorzuführen, wie er sich angeblich mit einem Schimpansen unterhalten hatte.

Sie schienen ihm nur knapp bis zu Hüfte zu gehen. Und in ihrer gebückten Haltung waren sie kaum größer als 1 Meter. Stephen kamen sie nicht bedrohlich vor. Ehr neugierig und aufgeregt. Einige wenige blieben im Schutz der Bäume, doch die meisten, vielleicht waren es 10 - 12 Kreaturen, kamen immer mehr auf ihn zu. Stephen entschied sich, einfach still zu stehen. Er war ihnen an Größe überlegen, doch sie waren deutlich an der Überzahl. Vielleicht war es der Urinstinkt des Menschen, vielleicht auch nur seine seelische Verfassung, die ihn dieses, für ihn ehr untypische Vertrauen in die Kreaturen geben mochte. Er stand nur da, aufrecht, den Ast leicht hinter seinem Bein versteckt. Er bemühte sich, keinem länger als nötig in die Augen zu sein, sondern ließ seinen Blick zwischen ihnen wanderen. Sie hatten ihn umkreist. Mit ca. 2 Meter Abstand standen sie um ihn herum. Ein kräftig aussehendes, an seinem Gemächt erkennbares Männchen kam dann direkt auf ihn zu. Es blieb nur kurz vor ihm stehen. Es gab beschwichtigende Laute von sich. Es duckte sich immer mehr und tippte ihn dann immer wieder mit seiner Hand an. Sie zeigten sich unterlegen, dachte Stephen. Sie sind zwar in der Überzahl, doch scheinen sie anzunehmen, ich wäre ihnen überlegen. Stephen räusperte sich, was zur Folge hatte, das alle inne hielten. Er versuchte die Laute des Männchens nachzuahmen. Darauf stimmte das Männchen mit ein und im nächsten Augenblick schien die Sache geklärt zu sein. Die ganze Gruppe trollte sich und ging zurück in den Wald. Einige drehten sich immer wieder zu ihm um und hielten kurz ihren Arm in seine Richtung. Sie schienen ihn sozusagen einzuladen, mit ihnen zu kommen. Stephen war sich etwas unsicher, was er tun sollte. Sollte er etwas einfach mit ihnen gehen? Waren sie wirklich eine Vorart des Menschen? Was wäre, wenn es Kannibalen waren? Angesichts seiner Verfassung, die man mit den Worten " völlig fertig" beschreiben konnte, ging Stephen auf das Angebot ein. Vorsichtig bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die satt grüne und dichte Vegetation. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie die Kreaturen vor ihm her gingen. Einige schon fast aufrecht, einige noch ab und an auf allen Vieren.

Nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch kamen sie an etwas, was wie eine Lagerstätte aussah. Zwischen den Bäumen waren viele kleine und große Felsbrocken aufeinander gestapelt. Wie ein Wall. Und es schien wie eine Art Kreis. An zwei Stellen waren Öffnungen. Der Boden war mit Asten und Blättern übersäht. Wie eine luftig elastische Matratze. Überall in den Steinwall waren lange Zweige mit dichten Blättern dran gesteckt. Er hatte es von Außen kaum erkannt. Das war die perfekte Tarnung. Immer mehr Zweige und Blätter wurden von allen Seiten herrangeschafft und ihm vor die Füße geworfen. Dann sah Stephen, wie immer mehr Kreaturen sich auf zusammengerafften Blätterhaufen niederließen. Bis schließlich nur noch er und das große Männchen in der Mitte des Kreises standen. Doch halt, als Stephen sich umsah, entdeckte er an den Ein- und Ausgängen des Steinwalls einige kleinere Männchen. Sie hielten scheinbar Wache. Wie gut ihr organisiert seid, dachte Stephen. Wirklich erstaunlich.

Ob er schlafen konnte und wollte, wusste Stephen nicht, jedoch machte er sich in einer nicht besetzten Ecke sein Lager zurecht und setzte sich, mit dem Rücken an die Steinmauer gelehnt, auf den weichen Boden. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie jetzt auch das große Männchen auf ein Lager in der Mitte des Kreises stieg und sich hinlegte. Sein Vertrauen in die Wachen schien groß zu sein, denn es schloss sofort die Augen. Um Stephen herum war kurz darauf nur noch leises gleichmäßiges Atmen zu hören. Ob es das war, oder vielleicht das eben Erlebte, Stephen konnte es nicht sagen, was seine wirren Gedanken auslöste. Was würde nun passieren? Wie konnte er wieder zurück kommen? Er mußte unbedingt eine neue Anomalie finden. Er mußte versuchen, so schnell wie nur möglich wieder in seine Zeit zurück. In diese Gedanken versunken spürte er eine tiefe Erschöpfung aufkommen, ließ den Kopf langsam nach hinten sinken und viel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Auf seinem ganzen Körper spürte Stephen Berührungen. An seiner Kleidung wurde gezogen. Er öffnete vorsichtig und langsam die Augen. Viele kleine, haarige Kreaturen saßen um ihn herum. Neugierige Versuche, ihn wach zu bekommen, ließen ihn hochschrecken. Einige der Anwesenden machten sich ungeniert zwischen seinen Beinen zu schaffen. Stephen zuckte und zog die Beine an.

"Hey, so aber nicht. Finger weg da!"

Erschrocken zuckten die kleinen Kreaturen von ihm weg. Doch nicht für lange. Die Kleinsten unter ihnen, für Stephen schienen es wohl die Kinder zu sein, machten sich sogleich wieder über seine Kleidung her und zupften und zerrten an ihr. Stephen war unwohl dabei und stand auf. Sofort gaben die etwas größeren Kreaturen beschwichtigende Laute von sich und zogen die Kinder von ihm weg. Er schritt in die Mitte des Steinwalls und streckte sich. Auch wenn der Boden weich war, so an den harten Steinen zu liegen war mehr als unbequem gewesen. Sein Magen knurrte. Er rieb sich den Bauch.

"Und wie komm ich hier jetzt zu dem nächsten Fish & Chips Laden?"

Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Sie zeigte auf kurz nach 5. Nur war es jetzt nach seiner Zeit nachts, oder hatte er wirklich fast einen ganzen Tag lang geschlafen? Auf dem Boden lagen Bruchstücke von kleinen Knochen und Fellreste. Wahrscheinlich esst ihr kleinere Säugetiere, dachte Stephen. Aber nach rohem Fleisch war ihm überhaupt nicht. Einige der Männchen verließen den Wall und Stephen folgte ihnen. Sie gingen zu einem Wasserlauf und tranken. Stephen machte es ihnen nach und löschte seinen Durst. Das Wasser war kalt, klar und rein. Er tauchte den Kopf kurz ein und wusch sich das Gesicht. Als er seinen Kopf erneut eintauchen wollte wurde er von aufgeregtem Geschrei der Kreaturen gestoppt. Sie rannten an eine nahe gelegene Anhöhe und blieben dann Kreischend davor stehen. Immer wieder rannten sie darauf zu um dann gleich wieder zurück zu schrecken. Stephen stand auf und erblickte, wovor sie Angst zu haben schienen.

Eine Anomalie glitzerte an der Spitze des kleinen Hügels. Ohne groß zu überlegen, rannte er drauf zu. Nur kurz davor blieb er stehen. Er atmete tief ein und schritt dann langsam in die Anomalie. Das aufgeregte Geschrei der kleinen haarigen Kreaturen verstummte und Stephen hielt sich die Hand über die Augen, da die Sonne ihn stark blendete. Zumindest vermutete er, das es sich um die Sonne handelte. Doch dem war nicht so. Stephen stand unmittelbar vor einer zweiten Anomalie. Er hatte gar keine Möglichkeit, in dieser Zeit zu bleiben. Kaum, das er einen weiteren Schritt tat, war er schon durch die zweite Anomalie hindurch.

Harten Boden spürte er unter seinen Füßen. Asphalt! Er blickte sich um. Und er erkannte sofort, wo er war. Vor ihm lag das Lagerhaus, in der er vor nicht all zu lange Zeit gelaufen war, nachdem ihn Helen angerufen hatte. Er stand genau ihn Blickrichtung der Tür, durch die er ins Gebäude gegangen war. Und das tat er auch. Stephen stockte. Vor ihm lief ER. Er selber sah, wie er, Stephen durch diese Tür ging. Was war hier los? Wo war er gelandet? Nein halt, Stephen fragte sich, WANN er war. Konnte es wirklich sein, das er durch die Anomalie in die Vergangenheit gekommen war? Stephen erinnerte sich an das Ereignis, von dem Nick ihm erzählt hatte. Wobei Nick die auf der Kamera gefundenen Fotos von Helen, wie er später feststellte, von ihm selbst stammten, ohne das er davon zuvor gewusst hatte.

"Ich bin gerade in meiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Oh man, wenn ich das Nick erzähle"

Nick, oh nein. Er würde ja in wenigen Augenblicken für Nick sterben. Oder ja auch nicht. Aber zumindest würde er verschwinden. Weit entfernt, am anderen Ende des Gebäudes hörte er Abbýs und Conneŕs Stimmen. Sie entfernten sich rasch von ihm. Er blickte in die Richtung und sah nur noch, wie Jenny hinter dem Gebäude verschwand. Sie waren also nicht tot. Helen hatte ihn angelogen. Sie waren am Leben. Genau wie Nick. Wut stieg in Stephen auf. War das Ganze wohlmöglich wirklich Heleńs Werk? Warum sollte sie sonst behaupten, das Lester sie gefangen hielt. Auch wenn Stephen Lester nicht ausstehen konnte, das wollte er ihm einfach nicht zutrauen.

Stephen rannte auf die Tür zu, durch sein Ebenbild vor kurzer Zeit verschwand. Er schlich durch das Gebäude. Den gleichen Weg, den er schon einmal gegangen war. Er entdeckte einige Leichen. Seiner Erinnerung nach hatte er sie auf dem Weg durch das Gebäude als Gegner angesehen und sich ihrer entledigt. Er stand vor einem schmalen Gang. Am Ende des Ganges erkannte er Nick, Helen und sich selber. Er sah, wie sein anderes Ich Nick niederschlug und durch die Tür verschwand. Stephen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Auch wenn er dies schon einmal erlebt hatte, so war es doch aus einer anderen Perspektive. Aus dieser hier, als Zuschauer, kam sie ihm noch schrecklicher vor, wie er es zuvor empfunden hatte. Er hörte Nick verzweifelt seinen Namen schreien. Dann setzte sich Helen in Bewegung, genau auf ihn zu. Stephen versteckte sich in einer dunklen Nische und sah sie leise an sich vorbei ziehen. Seine Wut auf sie wurde bei ihrem Anblick immer stärker. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Anstand in dieser Situation bei Nick zu bleiben. Was für eine Schlange. Ihre Menschlichkeit trat nur hervor, wenn sie davon einen Nutzen ziehen konnte. Dann hörte er von Ferne weitere Stimmen. Einige schwarz gekleidete Männer rannten auf Nick zu. Stephen drückte sich tiefer in die Nische. Sie sahen ihn nicht.

"Professor! Prof. Cutter! Kommen Sie, Sie müssen hier raus! Wir kümmern uns darum! Prof?"

Dann hörte er Nick schreien.

"Stephen! Nein! Er ist noch da drin, wir müssen ihn da rausholen. Bitte. Wir müssen ihn retten! Nein, Stephen!!"

"Prof. Cutter, jetzt kommen Sie mit, Sie können nichts mehr für ihn tun, es ist zu spät.!"

Die Männer zerrten Prof. Cutter den Gang entlang, an Stephen vorbei. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Von Tränen geblendet sah er nur die verschwommenen Gestalten an sich vorbeiziehen. Er war soeben gestorben, da auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Er hatte sich geopfert, um das Leben seiner Freunde und wohlmöglich vieler anderer Menschen zu retten. Er wollte nur noch weg, raus aus dem Gebäude. Sich irgendwo verkriechen. Stephen wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht. Vorsichtig schaute er in den Gang. Die Männer waren verschwunden. Stephen ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Er schlich durch die Gänge, bis er den Ausgang fand. Leise öffnete er die Tür. Es dämmerte schon und im Schutz des Bauabfalls und der umher stehenden Container machte er sich auf, immer weiter fort vom Gelände. Außer Sichtweite von Lesteŕs Männern rannte er die Straße entlang. Immer schneller rannte er. Tränen liefen ihm wieder über die Wangen. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Als das Brennen in seiner Lunge immer stärker wurde verlangsamte er seine Schritte. Bis er schließlich ganz stehen blieb. Stephen blickte sich um. Inzwischen mußte es fast Nacht sein. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange und wie weit er gerannt war. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte ein Straßenschild. Zuhause. Er war in seiner Straße. Hier war seine Wohnung. Instinktiv mußte er wohl den Weg gelaufen sein, der zu seinem Zuhause führte. Er ging über die Straße ins Haus und stieg die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf. Unter der losen Bodenfliese fand er seinen Ersatzschlüssel und schloss auf. Er ließ leise die Tür ins Schloss fallen und verriegelte die Tür.

Etwas unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte, stand er mitten im Raum. Er zog sich seine mittlerweile vor Dreck stehende Jacke aus und ging ins Bad. So wie er war, voll bekleidet, stieg er in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Zuerst prasselte es eiskalt auf sein Gesicht, bis sich die Temperatur anpasste und das Wasser nun wohlig warm auf ihn niederfiel. Stephen stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und rutschte auf den Boden. Seine mittlerweile klitschnasse Jeans klebte an seinen Beinen. Der Sand und Dreck an seiner Kleidung wurde mehr und mehr von ihm gespült und bahnte sich den Weg zum Abfluss.

Als er vor Kälte zu zittern begann, bemerkte Stephen, das er schon recht lange so gesessen haben muss. Das Wasser war fast eiskalt und seine Finger fingen an, blau zu werden. Seine haut war schon ganz schrumpelig. Mühsam stand er auf und drehte den Hahn zu. Seine Schuhe machten widerliche Geräusche bei jedem Schritt. Nur langsam bekam er die nassen Klamotten aus. Die Jeans klebte wie eine zweite Haut an ihm. Er schnappte sich eine saubere Boxershorts aus dem Schrank, zog alle Vorhänge zu und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Aber diesmal wollten die wirren Gedanken ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Er versuchte verzweifelt darüber nachzudenken, was da vor sich gegangen war. Warum waren Nick und die anderen dort? Warum hatte Helen ihm so eine Lüge erzählt? Wenn Lester nicht dahinter steckte, und das Ganze von Leek und Helen stammte, was hatten die Beiden dann wirklich vor gehabt. Warum hatten sie all diese Kreaturen aus ihren Zeiten geholt und hier festgehalten?

Stephen wälzte sich hin und her, fand keinen Schlaf. Nur kurz dämmerte er weg, bevor er gleich darauf wieder hoch schreckte. Als langsam die Morgendämmerung durch die Vorhänge zu sehen war und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Bett fiel, blickte er auf den Nachtschrank. Der Wecker zeigte halb 6 Uhr an. Vor seiner Haustür hörte er einige Menschen reden. Es waren seine Nachbarn, die sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machten. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen und wollte sich erneut umdrehen, als er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig zurück und schaute auf den Nachttisch. Hinter seinem Wecker stand ein Foto in einem silbernen Metallrahmen. Stephen rieb sich die Augen. Verwirrt starrte er auf das Foto. Es zeigte Abby, Conner, Nick und ihn. Rex war bei Abby auf dem Arm und Conner streckte seine Arme aus, als wolle er Abby Rex abnehmen. Nick schaute in die Richtung der Beiden und rollte die Augen. Und er? Er stand neben Nick und lächelte. Aber nicht in die Kamera, und auch nicht zu Abby und Conner. Er lächelte eine junge Frau an, die mit einer Flasche Sekt in der Hand neben ihm stand. Er kannte dieses Lächeln bei sich. Das war keines dieser "naja du bist ganz nett" Lächeln. Das hatte mehr zu bedeuten. Da waren Gefühle mit im Spiel. Aber wer um alles in der Welt war dieses Mädchen neben ihm. Zugegeben, sie war absolut sein Typ und sah umwerfend aus. Und auch sie lächelte ihn direkt an. Im Hintergrund konnte er das Arc erkennen, Conneŕs Computer. Dieses Fotos ist also im Arc entstanden und er hatte anscheinend Spaß. Aber er konnte sich nicht an diese Situation erinnern. Wer hatte dieses Foto gemacht und vor allem, wann?


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen hatte sich tagelang in seiner Wohnung verkrochen. Er grübelte ständig über die Ereignisse. Über seinen Tod, Helen, Lester und die Anderen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach zu ihnen ins Arc gegangen und hätte ihnen gesagt, was passiert war. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht aufraffen. Als er an diesem Morgen die Zeitung aufschlug, versetzte es ihm einen Stich. Er fand seine eigene Todesanzeige. Heut um 14 Uhr war also seine Beerdigung. Stephen wurde schlecht bei diesem Gedanken. Sie würden alle an seinem Grab stehen. Sie würden trauern. Und er, er saß hier und laß in der Zeitung. Wie so oft in diesen Tagen schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er fühlte sich verloren, einsam und hilflos. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, nicht zu seinen Freunden zu gehen war richtig gewesen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Ewig verstecken konnte er sich sowieso nicht. Spätestens heute würde die halbe Stadt wissen, das er eigentlich tot war. Wie sollte er jetzt noch ohne aufzufallen durch die Straßen gehen. Und erst seine Wohnung. Er würde hier auch nicht bleiben können.

Stephen sprang auf. Er mußte langsam handeln. Er zog sich eine schwarze Hose, ein dunkles Hemd und seine schwarzen Stiefel an. Sein Handy steckte er in die Tasche seiner Lederjacke und schnappte sich seine Schlüssel. Vor dem Haus angekommen, schlug er den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch. Es nieselte leicht. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor 12 Uhr. Sicher waren die meisten seiner Teammitglieder nicht im Arc. In 2 Stunden sollte die Trauerfeier beginnen. Er stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr Richtung Arc. Als er wegen eines Schulbusses langsam fahren mußte, blickte er in eine Seitengasse und erschrak. Helen. Er bremste ab und hielt den Wagen am Straßenrand. So leise wie nur möglich schloss er die Tür und schlich zur Gasse. Er bog um die Ecke und duckte sich hinter einem Container. Helen stand dort mit einigen schwarzgekleideten Männern. Er erkannte einen als den Putzmann aus dem Einkaufscenter. War da nicht was? Er überlegte angestrengt. Das war doch der Verräter, wie Nick ihm erzählt hatte. Er arbeitet also für Helen und nicht für Lester. Doch als er noch etwas dichter schlich, verschlug es ihm den Atem. All die Männer waren ein und der selbe. Sie sahen haargenau gleich aus. Wie war das nur möglich. Es waren 5 und jeder war ein und der selbe Mann. Wenn er es nicht besser wüßte, hätte er gedacht, er wäre bei einer Sendung "versteckte Kamera". Helen mußte irgendwas gemacht haben, das sie den Mann in mehrfacher Ausführung bei sich hatte. Stephen hatte sich selbst gesehen. Er war also auch zweimal hier in dieser Zeit gewesen. Das mußte es sein. Helen mußte es irgendwie geschafft haben, die Anomalien zu beeinflussen, das sie immer wieder in der Vergangenheit landete. So traf sie immer wieder an der gleichen Stelle auf diesen Typen. Und der Anzahl nach war ihr das auch schon mehrmals erfolgreich gelungen. Aber zu welchem Zweck? Was hatte sie vor? Wenn sie so viele dieser Bulldoggen brauchte, dann war es sicher nichts Gutes, was sie vor hatte.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Gruppe. Stephen rutschte hinter einen Container. Er hörte, wie sich die schweren Stiefel der Typen näherten.

"Wir brauchen noch mehr, es reicht noch nicht", hörte er Helen sagen. "Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt. In 2 Stunden am Friedhof. Und lasst euch von Keinem sehen"

Stephen sah die Männer am Ende der Gasse in verschiedene Richtungen davon gehen. Helen blieb stehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie seine Anwesenheit spüren. Er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Helen schien unbeweglich. Das sie Stephen längst wahr genommen hatte, ließ sie sich nicht anmerken. Noch nicht jetzt, dachte Helen. Es ist zu früh. Wie auch immer du es geschafft hast, hier zu sein, noch kann ich dich nicht brauchen, mein geliebter Stephen. Sie spürte eine Vibration in ihrer Brusttasche. Nein es war nicht ihr Handy, es war ihr Detektor. Es mußte eine neue Anomalie geben, hier ganz in der Nähe. Sie mußte sich beeilen, wenn sie unbemerkt hindurch wollte. Mit Connoŕs neuen Computer würde es sicher nicht lange dauern, bis Leute vom Arc auftauchen würden. Gerade jetzt, da sie herausgefunden hatten, das Leek etwas vor hatte. Sie würden jede Anomalie so schnell wie möglich bewachen lassen, damit es nicht noch einmal dazu kommen würde. Das nicht noch einmal unbemerkt Tiere durch die Anomalie geschafft wurden. Also hatte sie nur wenig Zeit, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Und ein wieder aufgetauchter Stephen passte da leider nicht zu. So ließ sie ihn in dem Glauben, das sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte und verschwand um die nächste Hausecke.

Seiner eigenen Beerdigung zu zusehen war wirklich nicht sehr angenehm. Stephen hatte sich hinter einem Baum versteckt und alles beobachtet. Es waren recht viele Leute dort. Mit so vielen hatte er gar nicht gerechnet. Selbst Lester war dort. Und natürlich Nick, Jenny, Connor und Abby. Einige seiner Kollegen aus dem Arc. Einige Bekannte von früher. Und wie er auch in weiterer Entfernung bemerkt hatte, Helen und einige ihrer Bulldoggen. Sie hatte sich genau wie er hinter einigen Grabsteinen und Bäumen im Verborgenen gehalten. Dann fiel ihm die junge Frau auf, die neben Jenny und Nick stand. Er erinnerte sich an sie, sie war das Mädchen von dem Foto auf seinem Nachttisch. Sie hatte dunkelblonde lange Haare, war wie die Anderen, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Die Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten, hingen ihr einzelne Strähnen im Gesicht. Wie Stephen sie so ansah, verspürte er das Bedürfnis, ihr die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Auch aus dieser Entfernung konnte er das Glitzern ihrer Tränen auf ihren Wangen sehen. Ein tiefes Gefühl in seinem Inneren regte sich. Kannte er sie vielleicht doch? Vielleicht konnte er sich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern. Eine vergessene Liebschaft? Nein, auch wenn ihn einige dafür hielten, er war ein Casanova. Er war der Einen treu. Und wenn er solo gewesen war, ging er nicht jeden Abend in die Bars, nur um sich einen Onenightstand zu besorgen. Nein er kannte sie wirklich nicht. Auch wenn er langsam ein vertrautes Gefühl ihr gegenüber zu spüren schien.

Als die Zeremonie vorüber war, wartete Stephen so lange hinter dem Baum, bis auch Helen den Friedhof verließ. Nachdem Lester das Team über eine neue Anomalie informiert hatte, verließen Nick, Jenny, Connor und Abby zusammen mit der anderen jungen Frau den Friedhof. Auf dem Weg zum Auto ging sie mit Abby zusammen Arm in Arm, Conner trottete hinter ihnen her. Stephen fasste den Entschluss, Nick allein aufzusuchen. Er war der Vernünftigste von allen und würde am besten verstehen, wie es dazu gekommen war, das er wieder am Leben war. Durch die Situation mit Helen, auf der anderen Seite der Anomalie, würde er begreifen, das es möglich war. Und dann würde er mit Nick beraten, was wegen Helen zu unternehmen war. Das sie etwas im Schilde führte, war klar. Nur was es war und was die Bulldoggen damit zu tun hatten, das begriff Stephen noch nicht. Er verließ den Friedhof, doch bemerkte er Heleńs Blicke nicht. Sie war zwar vor ihm gegangen, doch hatte sie am Südausgang darauf gewartet, das er ging. Sie blickte ihm lange nach.

"Was ist denn nun mit ihm? Warum gehst du ihm aus dem Weg? Ich dachte, du brauchst ihn?" fragte einer der Bulldoggen.

"Noch nicht. Noch ist es nicht soweit." erwiderte sie ihm. Für sich allein sprach sie leise " Noch nicht, mein geliebter Stephen. Aber bald sehen wir uns wieder."

Ihr Detektor vibrierte erneut und im Laufschritt verließ sie mit den Bulldoggen die Straße.


	4. Chapter 4

Nach einem Einsatz wie diesem war Nick immer froh, zurück in sein Büro an der Uni zu kommen. Im Arc hatte er zwar auch eines, aber hier fand er es gemütlicher und er konnte sich unbeobachtet seinen Entdeckungen widmen. Als er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen lief und zurücklehnte, fühlte er sich seit Tagen mal wieder etwas wohler. Hier konnte er die Ruhe finden, die er jetzt dringend brauchte. Er ließ den Blick durch sein Büro streifen und schloss kurz die Augen. Ihm war, als würde sein Freund Stephen in der Ecke stehen, vor dem Bücherregal. So sehr machte ihm der Tod von Stephen zu schaffen, das er jetzt schon Gespenster sah.

"Oh man Stephen, wie konntest du nur. Warum nur musstest du mir das antun?"

Er erwartete nicht eine Antwort zu bekommen. Wie auch, seinen Freund hatte er vor wenigen Stunden beerdigt. Oder zumindest einen leeren Sarg, denn von ihm war nichts weiter als seine Jacke übrig geblieben. So sehr er auf ein Wunder gehofft hatte, so wurde er doch nur enttäuscht. Als Lesteŕs Männer wieder im Arc waren, hatten sie ihm nur seine Jacke gebracht. Ohne weitere Worte hatten sie sich dann von ihm abgewandt. Delta 1 war die Einheit, die immer mit ihnen zusammen den ersten Schritt machten bei einer neuen Anomalie. Aber auch wenn er einig der Männer schon etwas besser kannte, so waren sie ihm jetzt fremder denn je. Denn sie hatten nicht einen Funken Gefühl gezeigt.

Nick stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Noch immer sah er Stephen in der Ecke beim Bücherregal stehen. Nick lächelte in Richtung und schüttelte den Kopf.

Stephen schüttelte vorsichtig auch den Kopf. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht zu Tode erschrecken. Nick sah ihn jetzt direkt an. Stephen hielt dem Blick stand. Dann lächelte er leicht. Nick fuhr erschrocken vom Schreibtisch auf. Er machte sich langsam gerade und starrte ohne Unterbrechung Stephen an. Dieser breitete die Arme aus.

"Ja hier bin ich"

Nick ging fassungslos auf ihn zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wie eingefroren. Stephen wusste nicht so recht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er setzte sein nettestes Lächeln auf und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Nick. Dieser war völlig verwirrt. Wie konnte das nur wahr sein? Wie konnte sein toter Freund jetzt hier vor ihm stehen? Doch auf einmal spürte er, das es total egal war. Sein Freund war hier, er lebte, er war nicht tot. Er lachte aus vollem Herzen und fiel Stephen um den Hals.

"Oh mein Gott Stephen. Das ist nicht zu glauben. Ich dachte schon, ich würde Geister sehen."

"Nein Nick, keine Angst, ich bin echt" erwiderte Stephen erfreut über Nicḱs Reaktion. Nick löste sich aus der Umarmung und blickte Stephen in die Augen. Wieder schüttelte er zweifelnd den Kopf.

"Aber wie? Wie? Stephen, ich habe gesehen, wie die Tiere auf dich losgegangen sind. Es, ... es war grauenvoll. Einfach schrecklich. Wie kannst du jetzt hier vor mir stehen?"

"Naja, so genau kann ich dir das eigentlich auch noch nicht sagen. Jedenfalls bin ich wohl nicht der Stephen, der hier sein sollte."

"Wie meinst du das, Stephen?

"Tja, das ist schwer zu beschreiben. Also ich bin auch hier gewesen, als ich gestorben bin. Ich habe dich gesehen."

"Was? Stephen, ich versteh kein Wort."

Nick schaute seinen Freund verwirrt an.

Stephen setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Nicḱs Schreibtisch. Nick nahm an der Tischkante platz. Er beugte sich vor und wartete auf eine plausible Erklärung. Stephen wußte gar nicht, wo er eigentlich anfangen sollte. Er beschloss kurz nachdem er durch die Anomalie gefallen war zu beginnen. Die Gefühle die er hatte, als er kurz davor stand, gefressen zu werden, wollte er seinem Freund ersparen. Die Sache mit Helen ließ er jedoch vorerst aus. Nick hörte erstaunt zu und sog jede Information, die er von Stephen erhielt in sich auf. Es kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment, wo er erkannte, das dass Foto, welches er von Helen gemacht hatte, genau das war, was er Monate vorher gefunden hatte. Er war praktisch in seiner eigenen Vergangenheit gelandet. Nur eben in einer Zeit, die tausend von Jahren zurücklag. Als Stephen mit seiner Erzählung endete, lächelte Nick. Es war ihm im Moment eigentlich völlig egal, wie sein Freund es geschafft hatte, wieder hier zu sein. Und ob es sich irgendwie erklären ließe. Ihm war es nur wichtig, das er lebte.

"Oh man, die Anderen werden Augen machen, wenn sie dich sehen. Vor allem Marlin wird überglücklich sein." Nick grinste Stephen an.

"Ähm Nick? Die Anderen, ja ok, aber wer ist Marlin?" Stephen schaute seinen Freund irritiert an.

"Wie? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Ich dachte, da fängt gerade an was zu laufen, zwischen euch, so wie du sie immer angesehen hast, oder irre ich mich da?"

"Cutter, wie war das noch mal mit dieser Claudia Brown?" erwiderte Stephen, zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch und schaute Nick schief an.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Stephen? Du kannst dich nicht an sie erinnern?"

"Nein, tut mir leid. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wer das sein soll. Oder ist das die Blonde vom Friedhof?"

Nick schaute erschrocken auf.

"Du warst auf dem Friedhof? Du... du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, das du bei deiner eigenen Beerdigung dabei warst?"

Stephen grinste.

"Doch"

Nick war sprachlos. Wieder schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.

"Also Marlin ist ein Mitglied unseres Teams. Und ja, es war die Blonde vom Friedhof. Sie ist eine Studentin an der Uni von Connor. Sie ist eine echte Expertin was Technik, Mathe und Physik angeht. Mit Connor zusammen hat sie den Detektor entwickelt. Wenn jemand herausbekommt, wie die Anomalien entstehen, dann sie."

"Nein tut mir leid, nichts davon passt in meine Zeit. Bei uns war niemand im Team, der so etwas gemacht hat."

"Hmm, das ist wirklich interessant. Vermutlich hat sie in deiner Zeitlinie auch existiert, nur war sie nicht mit uns zusammen. Oder sie wird jetzt erst dazukommen. So wie es mit Jenny bei mir war. Claudia war weg, ihr kanntet sie nicht, und kurz darauf ist dann Jenny aufgetaucht. Ja, so wird es wohl jetzt auch bei dir sein."

"Ähm Cutter, was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich meine, ich bin offiziell tot."

Nick war ganz in Gedanken und erschrak über dies Frage. Er hatte Recht. Was sollten sie nun tun. Einfach einen Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken? Ach übrigens, das mit der Beerdigung war nur ein Scherz? Oh nein, so einfach würde das nicht gehen. Dieses mal konnten die Leute von der Regierung nicht einfach irgendeine Geschichte erfinden, wie sie es bei den Anomalien taten. Ein Unfall oder eine verrückte Tiersichtung ließe sich ja noch vertuschen, aber einen Toten wieder als lebend zu erklären, das würde nicht funktionieren. Egal was sie auch taten, sie mußten mit Lester darüber sprechen. Stephen konnte sich nicht einfach verstecken und ein neues Leben anfangen. Das wußten sie beide. Stephen war schon so lange der Assistent von Cutter, er liebte diese Arbeit und die Jagd nach den Anomalien war auch seine Arbeit. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, etwas anderes zu tun. Vor allem, wenn er wußte, das sein Team noch weiter mit den Anomalien zu tun hatten. Gerade hatten sie beschlossen, sich vorerst heimlich mit Jenny und Lester zu treffen, als die Tür zum Büro aufflog. Connor, Abby und Marlin standen im Türrahmen. Connor legte gleich los, denn er hatte Stephen noch gar nicht wahr genommen.

"Lester hat sich gerade gemeldet. Es ist wieder eine Anomalie aufgetreten und wir waren gerade in der Nähe, deswegen..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei erklang. Marlin hatte die Hände auf den Mund gepresst und Abby schrie aus vollem Hals. Cutter reagierte sofort und schubste die Drei ins Büro. Er schaute sich im Flur um. Niemand war zu sehen. Schnell schloss er die Tür und verriegelte sie. Die Drei standen immer noch bewegungslos da. Connor zeigte immer wieder auf Stephen und stotterte vor sich hin. Stephen hob verlegen die Hand.

"Hi zusammen. Überraschung!"

"Ähm setzt euch doch", sagte Nick und zog zwei Stühle heran. Doch zu spät. Gerade erwischte er noch Abby, wie sie zusammensackte. Marlin hatte nicht so viel Glück, da Connor neben ihr nicht auf ihre Ohnmacht reagierte. Sie fiel ihm direkt vor die Füße und schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf. Connor setzte sich langsam auf einen der von Nick herangezogenen Stühle und zeigte immer wieder stumm und mit offenem Mund auf Stephen. Dieser war nun aufgesprungen und half Nick, Abby vorsichtig auf den Boden zu legen. Er griff nach Nicḱs Tasche und legte sie ihr unter den Kopf. Dann wand er sich zu Marlin um. Er drehte sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken und sah ihre Platzwunde an der Schläfe. Schnell griff er auf dem Schreibtisch nach einigen Tüchern aus der Tempobox und drückte sie gegen die Wunde. Cutter zog Connor den Schal ab und gab ihn Stephen. Dieser faltete ihn zusammen und legte ihn behutsam unter Marlińs Kopf. Besorgt sah er sich die Wunde an. Sie blutete nicht mehr so stark, doch würde das Mädchen sicher höllische Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Er schaute fragend zu Nick auf.

"Und was machen wir jetzt? "


	5. Chapter 5

Genervt ging James Lester aus seinem Büro. Jetzt, da er ohne Leek war, mußte er sich um alles allein kümmern. Es ärgerte ihn sehr, das niemand sah, das dies eigentlich nicht seine Aufgabe war. Aber auf die Schnelle einen neuen Assistenten zu finden war nicht leicht. Vor allem, da Jenny diesen Posten nicht mit übernehmen wollte. Lester verstand gar nicht, warum sie so gereizt reagiert hatte. Sie sollte ihm doch nur ein wenig mehr zur Hand gehen. So viel hatte sie nun wirklich nicht zu tun, das sie das nicht hätte mit übernehmen können. Jetzt stand er am Geländer vor seinem Büro und starrte auf diesen verdammten Computer. Irgendwas blinkte und piepte, aber außer ihm schien das niemanden zu interessieren. Wo waren denn wieder alle, wenn man sie brauchte.

Er hatte vor 20 Minuten Abby eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, da er unter Cutteŕs Anschluss niemanden erreichte. Hatte denn Keiner Respekt vor ihm? Immerhin leitete er diese Einrichtung. Da konnte er doch wohl erwarten, das man auf seine Nachricht reagierte. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Metallgeländer und schnaufte. Wütend ging er in sein Büro zurück. Er griff nach dem Telefon und suchte gereizt nach dem Zettel mit den Telefonnummern. Als er ihn schließlich fand, hatte sich die Leitung abgeschaltet und er mußte den Hörer erneut auflegen, um ein Freizeichen zu bekommen. Dies trug keinesfalls zu einer Besserung seiner Laune bei. Als er sich dann auch noch zweimal verwählte und sich zum Schluß bei einer empörten älteren Dame entschuldigen mußte, warum er sie beim Tee stören würde, reichte es ihm endgültig.

"JENNYYYYY!!"

Der Schrei war im halben Arc zu hören. Jeder, der nicht unbedingt mußte, versuchte sich so weit wie nur möglich von Lesteŕs Büro zu entfernen. Resignierend stellte Jenny ihre Teetasse ab. Sie hatte nicht weit entfernt in der kleinen Teeküche am Fenster gesessen und hinaus geschaut. Auch wenn sie stets versuchte, kühl, distanziert und unnahbar zur wirken, Stepheńs Tod ging nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei. Er war nicht der Typ Mann, auf den sie stand, dafür war er ihr immer etwas zu grob und unüberlegt vorgekommen. Doch er gehörte dazu, er war einer von Ihnen. Von ihrem Team. Jenny versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch sie konnte es nicht. Dieser Verlust hatte sie alle schwer getroffen. Sie sprachen seit dem Vorfall kaum mehr als nötig miteinander. Cutter hatte sich völlig von ihr zurückgezogen und Abby und Connor ließen sich nur noch selten im Arc blicken. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie zuhause bei Abby mit Marlin, die sich ihren Laptop geschnappt hatte und mit den Worten, sie würde von zuhause aus arbeiten, das Arc verließ und es seit dem nicht wieder betreten hatte. Marlin hatte sich, nachdem sie zum Team gestoßen war, die Wohnung gleich neben Abbýs gemietet. Gemeinsam mit Connor und Stephen hatten sie einen Wanddurchbruch gemacht, um die Wohnungen zu einer Großen zu vereinen. Als sie damit fertig waren, luden sie alle zu einer Einweihungsparty ein. Doch eine Anomalie kam ihnen dazwischen. Wieder einmal hatten sie es mit einer Horde Dodos zu tun, die sich stundenlang nicht einfangen ließen. Da sie mit diesen Tieren bereits Erfahrungen hatten, war es eine doch recht angenehme Arbeit gewesen. Sie war zu der Zeit heilfroh, das es sich nicht um irgendeine menschenfressende Gattung handelte. Als die Arbeit dann getan war, war es für eine Party viel zu spät. Also besorgte Jenny eine Flasche Sekt und sie stießen gemeinsam im Arc an. Sie hatte mit ihrem neuen Handy einige Fotos geschossen und Abby davon für alle im Team einen Abzug rahmen lassen. Ihres stand zuhause bei ihren Familienfotos. Denn mittlerweile war das Team sowas ähnlichen wie ihre Familie. Jedenfalls empfand Jenny das so.

"JENNNNYYYY!"

Jenny griff schnell zu einen Tuch und entfernte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und stand auf, um zu Lester zu gehen. Dieser stand mit hochrotem Kopf am Geländer und suchte wie ein Tiger auf der Lauer nach Jemanden, den er hätte anschnauzen können. Als Jenny durch die Tür trat, plusterte er sich richtig auf und hob den Zeigefinger in ihre Richtung.

"Das kann man mit einem James Lester nicht machen! Wofür seid ihr eigentlich alle hier, hm? Keiner ist zu erreichen, keiner reagiert auf mich, was soll das? Wenn das hier nichts mehr bringt, können wir den Laden auch gleich dicht machen."

"Ja Mr. Lester."

Lester stockte. Er wollte gerade weitermachen, als er ein kleines Schimmern in Jennýs Augen sah. Sie hatte geweint. Wie so mancher hier in letzter Zeit. James verschluckte seine Worte und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Er war kein Unmensch. Er konnte ihre Trauer verstehen. Aber er war schließlich für diesen Laden hier verantwortlich. Und die Regierung saß ihm im Nacken. Da konnte er nicht auf Trauer umstellen und nichts mehr tun. Das Leben ging weiter und leider auch das lästige Thema Anomalien. So freundlich wie es ihm in diesem Moment nur möglich war sprach er auf Jenny ein.

"Also so geht das nun wirklich nicht. Schauen Sie sich doch einmal den Computer an, Jenny. Das Ding piept die ganze Zeit, aber niemand reagiert. Ich habe vor fast einer halben Stunde Mrs. Maitland eine Nachricht geschickt, das sie alle herbringen soll, und wo sind Die nun? Jenny bitte, helfen Sie mir."

Jenny war überrascht, das James sich so wandeln konnte. Naja, er war Vater, irgendwas Menschliches mußte er ja haben. Sie nickte stumm und ging voran in sein Büro. Er folgte ihr zufrieden. Er wußte, das er es noch immer konnte. Ein bisschen Zucker und seine Schäfchen würden bald wieder nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Wenn er sie dann jetzt mal endlich zu Gesicht bekam. Aber Jenny würde das schon schaffen. Auf sie würde das Team schon hören. Zumindest Cutter und der Rest würde dann schon noch folgen. Wie er diese kleinen Schmeicheleien zwischen Jenny und Cutter hasste. Wo glaubten Die eigentlich, wo wir hier sind? In einer Teeny Disco? Aber Mrs Maitland und Mr Temple waren da ja fast genauso schlimm. Nur das die beiden sich wie seine Töchter anzickten. Wenigstens war Mrs Rose jetzt wieder normal. Das sie auf den Tod ihres Geliebten natürlich am meisten reagierte, war James klar. Jedoch würde sie sicher so schnell nicht wieder an diese Liebeleien denken und vernünftig arbeiten. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen. Oh wie sehr James Lester diese Liebschaften hasste. Es erinnerte ihn nur zu sehr an seine eigene Frau. Im Grunde war er nur neidisch, weil er zuhause nicht die Hosen anhatte und seine Ehe alles andere als harmonisch war.

"Ich habe Cutter in der Leitung, Mr Lester."

Lächelnd setzte sich James Lester in seinen teuren Schreibtischstuhl und lehnte sich zurück.

"Prof. Cutter. Schön das ich Sie auch mal erreichen kann. Wie geht es Ihnen? Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen? Naja ist auch nicht so wichtig. Eigentlich interessiert mich nur, wann Sie gedenken, hier aufzutauchen? Ist Mrs Maitland bei Ihnen?"

Die leicht nervöse Stimme von Nick war über Lautsprecher zu hören.

"Ähm ja, sie ist hier. Ja alles in Ordnung. Nun ja, also im Moment sieht es etwas schlecht aus."

"Cutter, was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

"Naja, also es ist etwas kompliziert. Das kann man schlecht am Telefon erklären."

"Na dann würde ich vorschlagen, das Sie ihren viel zu teuer bezahlten Hintern hier herbewegen, aber ein bisschen plötzlich, wenn ich bitten darf."

"Also ehrlich gesagt, wäre es besser, wenn Sie hier her kommen."

"Cutter?"

Lester schaute verwirrt zwischen Jenny und dem Telefon hin und her. Dann fraget er Jenny leise.

"Was ist denn mit dem los? Hat ihn was gebissen?"

Jenny beugte sich zur Telefonanlage vor.

"Nick hier ist Jenny."

"Oh, hi Jenny."

Als Nick nichts weiter sagte, zuckte Jenny nur die Schultern hoch. Wild gestikulierend deutete Lester Jenny, Nick doch endlich dazu zu bringen, hier zu erscheinen. Jenny rollte die Augen und beugte sich wieder zum Telefon.

"Nick, was ist denn da los? Warum könnt ihr nicht herkommen? Und wo seid ihr überhaupt?"

"Wir sind alle 5 in meinem Büro an der Uni und es wäre wirklich besser, wenn ihr hier her kommen würdet. Also bis gleich dann."

Klick.

Nick hatte aufgelegt. Abby war dabei wieder zu sich zu kommen. Und solange Lester noch nicht hier war, mußte er sie alle aufklären, was mit Stephen passiert war. Er wußte nicht, wie Lester reagieren würde und er wollte, das sein Team zusammen hielt, egal was da noch kam. Behutsam verfrachtete er Abby auf den Stuhl neben Connor. Dieser hatte immer noch nicht seine Sprache wieder gefunden, doch hatte er immerhin inzwischen aufgehört, ständig auf Stephen mit dem Finger zu zeigen.

"Abby, Abby, alles Ok bei dir? Abby sieh mich an. Hier Abby."

Nick schnippte mit den Fingern vor Abbýs Gesicht. Diese richtete nun ihren Blick auf Cutter.

"Was ist denn los, Cutter. Ich habe eben Stephen gesehen. Wie ist da nur möglich?"

Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an. Nick drehte sich etwas zur Seite, so das Abbýs Blick direkt auf Stephen fiel.

"Nun ja, das ist etwas kompliziert. Obwohl, also eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Erinnerst du dich an die Sache mit Claudia Brown? Sie war doch auf einmal verschwunden, und für euch hatte sie niemals existiert. So ähnlich ist es jetzt auch."

Nick erzählte ihr und Connor kurz zusammengefasst, was Stephen ihm zuvor berichtet hatte. Mehr als ein " ich glaub das nicht" brachte Abby nicht hervor. Und von Connor war gelegentlich ein "echt irre" und "ist das krass" zu hören. Plötzlich stand Abby auf und umarmte Stephen. Tränen der Freude liefen ihr über die Wangen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die immer noch am Boden liegende Marlin.

"Oh nein, was ist mit ihr?" besorgt schaute sie zu Nick.

"Das sieht übler aus, als es ist. Wir werden sie nachher zu einem Arzt bringen. Ist sicher nicht so schlimm. Viel mehr mache ich mir Sorgen, wie wir ihr beibringen, das Stephen sie gar nicht kennt."

Abby zog die Stirn in Falten. Da hatte Nick völlig recht. Sie wohnte jetzt seit einige Monaten mit Marlin zusammen und hatte natürlich hautnah mitbekommen, wie sich die Sache zwischen ihr und Stephen entwickelt hatte. Marlin war ziemlich schüchtern und ehr das Mathegenie als das sie was mit Männern zu tun hatte. Als Abby bemerkte, das Stephen immer mehr Interesse an ihr zeigte, hatte sie das ein oder andere Mal etwas nachgeholfen, das die beiden sich etwas näher kamen. Sie hatte sie fast soweit, das sie mal zu einem Date zusammen ausgehen würden. Aber dann... naja dann passierte das Unglück mit Stephen.

Währenddessen war im Arc wieder das Geschrei von James Lester zu hören. Er ging eiligst hinter Jenny her und zog sich sein Jackett zurecht.

"Jenny, jetzt warten Sie doch mal. Jenny! Jenny! Haben Sie das nicht gehört? Er hat laut und deutlich 5 gesagt! Jenny 5!!"

Jenny drehte sich genervt um.

"Ja doch, ich habe es auch gehört. Und was soll ich jetzt Ihrer Meinung nach tun?"

Lester sah sie ratlos an.

"Naja zumindest könnten Sie mir erklären, was das zu bedeuten hat."

Jenny gab auf. Sie wollte nicht ewig mit ihm diskutieren. Sie drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Lester folgte ihr, weiter nervend.

"Jenny, also das hat doch was zu bedeuten. 5!! Er hat 5 gesagt! Jenny warum antworten Sie mir nicht? Also so kann ich einfach nicht arbeiten. Jenny, jetzt rennen Sie doch nicht so. JENNY!"

Danke für die netten Kommentare, ich hoffe ich kann den Erwartungen weiterhin gerecht werden. Ich versuche meine Story als laufendes Bild zu schreiben, als ob man eine Folge vor Augen hat und sie abspielen läßt. Das ist zwar nicht immer ganz einfach zu beschreiben, aber ich geb mir Mühe. Ich finde, wenn man sich bei lesen sich das ganze Bildlich gut vorstellen kann, dann hat die Geschichte mehr, als wenn man nur runterließt. LG Melian


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny ging raschen Schrittes den Flur der Uni entlang in Richtung Büro von Nick Cutter. Er war später Abend und zu dieser Zeit herrschte eine drückende Ruhe auf den Gängen. Die meisten Studenten waren nicht mehr hier und die wenigen Professoren hatten sich in ihren Büros zurückgezogen. Hier und dort drangen leise Wortfetzen auf den Flur. Ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte diese großen Unís noch nie gemocht. Sie war damals froh gewesen, ihr Studium an einer kleinen und beschaulichen Einrichtung zu beenden. Dicht gefolgt von James Lester eilten sie die Gänge hinunter, bis sie vor der Tür zum Büro von Nick stand. Ehe sie sich versah, griff Lester nach dem Türknauf und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Doch sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Lester rüttelte kräftig an der Tür. Durch das milchige Glas der kleinen Türfenster konnte man schemenhaft die Umrisse einiger Leute erkennen. Lester klopfte energisch gegen das Holz. Leises Murmeln drang durch die Tür zu Jenny und Lester. Dem war das Warten von wenigen Sekunden schon zu viel und er hämmerte nun mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

„He Cutter. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns auch reinlassen. Wenn wir Ihnen schon den Gefallen getan haben und hier erschienen sind."

Hektische Bewegungen waren zu erkennen. Dann näherte sich ein Umriss der Tür. Vorsichtig wurde sie aufgeschlossen. Sie öffnete sich schwungvoll und Nick steckte seinen Kopf hindurch. Er blickte die Beiden geheimnisvoll an. Die zwei völlig in schwarz gekleideten Soldaten, die Jenny und James begleiteten, musterte er skeptisch. Dann deutete er auf sie.

„Die Beiden bleiben aber draußen."

James atmete hörbar genervt aus. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und die zwei Soldaten stellten sich neben die Tür mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Cutter nickte zufrieden und öffnete die Tür ein Stück weit und trat beiseite, um die Beiden einzulassen. Jenny ging voran und sah beunruhigt die am Boden liegende Marlin. Lester schaute gleichgültig über Jennýs Schulter hinweg zu Marlin auf den Boden.

„Und dafür machen Sie so einen Aufstand, Cutter? Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?"

„Ich habe Sie nicht aus diesem Grund hierher gebeten, James. Es gibt etwas wichtigeres, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen muß. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Jenny setzte sich, widerwillig tat Lester es ihr gleich.

„Ok Cutter, womit wollen Sie mich nun wieder beeindrucken? Etwas Wichtiges entdeckt? Wieder Jemand verloren gegangen?"

Jenny knallte Lester ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Eigentlich war so etwas ganz und gar nicht ihre Art, doch diesmal war er zu weit gegangen mit seinem Sarkasmus. Lester schaute sie böse an und formte ein stilles „Au", während er sich die Seite hielt. Er war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen und zu gehen, als Nick und Connor sich vor sie Tür stellten und damit den Blick auf Stephen freigaben, der am Bücherregal in der Ecke stand. Lester ließ sich mit offenem Mund auf den Stuhl zurückfallen. Jenny wurde kreidebleich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schaute verwirrt zwischen Stephen und Abby, die neben ihr stand, hin und her. Abby zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Lester, so schien es, war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sprachlos. Diesen Menschen lebend vor sich stehen zu sehen, das war etwas, was selbst er sich nicht vorstellen konnte. Bei seiner Arbeit für die Regierung hatte er in den letzten Jahren vieles erlebt, wovon die Bevölkerung nicht im Geringsten etwas wusste. Und seit er die Leitung in Arc übernommen hatte, waren sie Ereignisse alles andere als Normal. Aber die Erkenntnis, dass es Menschen gab, die nach ihrem Tod einfach wieder auftauchten, das war auch für einen James Lester zu viel.

„Cutter… Also…. Ich … Mr Hart… Wie… Du heilige Scheiße… Cutter, wenn Sie mir dafür eine plausible Erklärung liefern können, dann schwöre ich, nie wieder werde ich Ihre Kompetenz in Frage stellen."

Nick grinste und sah sein Team an. Connor stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und schaute zufrieden auf Lester. Diese Sprachlosigkeit war Genugtuung für alles, was Lester ihnen als Nichtachtung entgegen gebracht hatte. Abby hatte sich inzwischen auf den Boden gesetzt und hielt die Hand von Marlin. Ihre Freundin regte sich langsam wieder, die Wunde hatte fast aufgehört zu bluten. Abby wechselte das blutdurchtränkte Tuch und drückte ein sauberes an die Wunde. Nick hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen und ging im Büro auf und ab.

„Ja James, wir haben da ein kleines Problem. Wie Sie hier sehen, erfreut sich Stephen bester Gesundheit, obwohl wir ihn vor einigen Stunden beerdigt haben. Es gab da einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit einer Anomalie. Tja und nun ist er wieder hier."

„Soll das heißen, er ist jetzt gar nicht gestorben?"

Stephen schaltete sich mit ein.

„Doch, gestorben ist er. Aber das war nicht ich. Ich bin aus einer anderen Zeitlinie hier gelandet. Ich war in der gleichen Situation, nur das ich das Glück hatte, statt gefressen zu werden, in eine Anomalie zu geraten. Das hat mir das Leben gerettet. Durch eine zweite Anomalie bin ich wieder hier gelandet, jedoch einen Moment früher. Dadurch habe ich gesehen, was passiert ist. Ich habe mich selber gesehen."

„Ja und warum zum Teufel haben Sie sich nicht bei uns im Arc gemeldet? Ich habe Sie offiziell für tot erklären lassen Mr Hart. Wir haben Sie vor wenigen Stunden beerdigt."

Stephen schaute Lester böse an.

„Haben Sie sich schon einmal selber sterben sehen? Sie wissen doch gar nicht, wie ich mich gefühlt habe."

Lester hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Ist ja schon gut. So habe ich das auch gar nicht gemeint. Aber wie stellen Sie sich das jetzt eigentlich vor, Cutter. Wollen Sie, das ich einen Toten in Ihr Team zurückhole?"

Nick sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Ja. Was denn sonst. Mein Team ist mein Team, ob gestorben oder nicht."

„Herrgott Cutter, wie soll das gehen?"

„Das ist Ihre Aufgabe, James. Sie sind doch für die Regierung tätig. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie sich gleich ans Werk machen, denn wir müssen jetzt ins Krankenhaus. Ein Mitglied meines Teaḿs ist verletzt, wie Sie gesehen haben."

„Da gibt es nur ein Problem Cutter. Ich habe alles vom Besitz von Mr Hart an den Nachlassverwalter übergeben. Morgen wird die Wohnung geräumt, und soviel ich weiß, ist sie schon wieder vergeben."

Stephen ging erbost auf Lester zu.

„Sie haben was getan? Ja sind sie denn verrückt?"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Mr Hart, aber Sie tot. Naja oder zumindest waren Sie es."

„Das heißt, ich habe ab morgen keine Wohnung mehr? Ja aber was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

„Sie werden doch sicher für eine Zeit bei Ihren Freunden unterkommen bis wir…. ja bis wir diese Angelegenheit irgendwie geklärt haben, nicht wahr Jenny? Sie sagen ja gar nichts."

Jenny wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Für sie war das Ganze einfach zu verwirrend. Sie hatte noch lebhaft Cutter vor Augen, wie er sie ständig mit Claudia Brown ansprach. Und hier war es ihr zu viel, tot, nicht tot. Das wollte nicht in ihren Verstand. Sie wollte eigentlich nur noch raus aus diesem engen Büro. Raus an die frische Luft, um zu versuchen, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Nick. Dieser verstand ihren Hilferuf und drängte Lester zum Gehen. Sie mussten ja auch noch ins Krankenhaus mit Marlin. Und wenn morgen früh Stephens Wohnung geräumt wurde, dann hatten sie nur noch ein paar Stunden. Einen Umzug mitten in der Nacht war zwar nicht gerade nach seinem Geschmack, aber sie mussten handeln. Lester ging raschen Schrittes aus dem Büro, die beiden Soldaten folgten ihm etwas zögerlich, als sie sahen, dass Jenny noch nicht sofort mit kam. Sie lächelte Nick dankend an. Dann nahm sie kurz Stephens Hand und verabschiedete sich von Connor und Abby, ehe sie Lester folgte. Als ihre Schritte im Gang vor dem Büro nicht mehr zu hören waren, drehte sich Nick zu seinen Freunden. Sie beschlossen, Abby und Marlin im Krankenhaus abzuliefern und dann das Nötigste von Stephen in den Truck zu verfrachten.

Helen ging zwischen alten und verrotteten Fabrikhallen. Um sie herum schlichen ihre Soldaten, die Waffen im Anschlag. Sie spähten vorsichtig durch die verfallenen Hallenfenster. Helen blieb stehen und lauschte. Es musste hier irgendwo sein. Ihre Wachen hatte sie an der Anomalie postiert, da kam es nicht hindurch. Und dies war der einzige Weg, der noch möglich war, um zur Anomalie zu kommen. Sie mussten es fangen, bevor es wieder in seine Zeit entkam. Lebendig oder tot, das spielte keine Rolle. Sie brauchte nur den Kopf.

Dann knallte in einer der Hallen ein Metallrohr auf den Boden. Die Männer gingen sofort in die Richtung der Halle und umstellten sie. Helen blieb vorerst im Hintergrund. Die Drecksarbeit wollte sie ihren Soldaten überlassen. Mehr als nötig wollte sie ihr Leben nicht riskieren. Militärisch abgestimmt gaben die Männer sich Zeichen und rückten in die Halle vor. Durch ein riesiges Loch im Hallendach drang das dämmerige Mondlicht. Die Stille wirkte gespenstisch. Helen schaute durch eine heraus gebrochene Tür in die Halle. Es bewegte sich wahrscheinlich auf den Dachstreben. Ihr Blick wanderte an der Decke entlang. Es musste hier sein. Dann sah sie einen Schatten am hinteren Ende. Sie tippte den Soldaten auf die Schulter und zeigte stumm in die Richtung. Er gab stille Anweisung und langsam trieben sie es immer weiter in die Ecke. Abermals krachten Metallgestänge auf den Boden. Ein grelles Fiepen war zu hören. Helen ging ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. Es saß in der Ecke. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Die Kreatur machte einen gewaltigen Satz in Richtung Hallenausgang. Einige Verstrebungen unter dem morschen Dach gaben nach und es verlor den Halt. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei viel es auf den Boden. Etliche Teile des Daches stürzten mit ein. Die Soldaten fackelten nicht lange und schossen auf den Haufen einige Salven aus ihren Gewehren. Als sich der Staub langsam gelegt hatte, war der Schutthaufen von Soldaten umzingelt. Ein Röcheln war deutlich zu hören. Mit den Füßen schoben die Soldaten nach und nach einige der Schuttteile vom Haufen. Dann kam die blassblau Haut der Kreatur zum Vorschein. Stille trat ein. Helen hatte sich in einigem Abstand mit ihrem Messer bewaffnet und wartete ab. Dann, wie vom Blitz getroffen, schoss die Kreatur auf einen der Soldaten los. Dieser schoss wie wild um sich. Sein Nebenmann ging getroffen zu Boden. In kürzester Zeit bildete sich eine dunkelrote Lache unter ihm. Die anderen Soldaten nahmen keine Rücksicht auf ihren Kameraden und schossen aus kürzester Entfernung.

„Nicht auf den Kopf" schrie Helen dazwischen.

Von Kugeln durchsiebt ging die Kreatur schließlich zu Boden. Den Soldaten, den es angefallen hatte, riss es mit sich. Auch er war von den Kugeln durchlöchert. Er röchelte nur noch kurz, bevor er am Blut in seiner Lunge erstickte.

„Haltet seinen Kopf fest" befahl Helen und zückte ihr Jagdmesser. Drei der Soldaten stellten sich um die Kreatur und umklammerten die Kreatur. Helen ließ das Messer im Mondlicht aufblitzen und schon spritzte ein riesiger Schwall Blut auf dem Stumpf, der zwischen den Schultern der Kreatur nun frei lag. Die lederartige Haut der Kreatur machte es für Helen schwierig, den Kopf mit einer Hand zuhalten. Sie rief nach einem der Soldaten, der ihr einen schwarzen Stoffsack reichte. Fast wie ein rohes Ei legte sie den Kopf behutsam in den Beutel und verschnürte ihn.

„Lasst alles so liegen, die Aasgeier werden uns dankbar sein." Befahl sie und marschierte aus der Halle. Die Soldaten warfen einen letzten Blick auf ihre Kameraden. Dann folgten sie Helen zur Anomalie. Das restliche Blut aus dem Kopf der Kreatur hatte den Stoffsack durchtränkt und so zog Helen eine kleine Blutspur hinter sich her durch die Anomalie bis auf die Straßen von London.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby hatte Marlin mit Stephen zusammen auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt und angeschnallt. Nick fuhr mit dem Truck zusammen mit Connor und Stephen weiter zu Stephens Wohnung, während Abby das Krankenhaus ansteuerte. Neben ihr regte sich Marlin nun wieder und schaute benommen um sich. Als sie registrierte, dass sie im Auto saß und „nur" Abby bei ihr war, lehnte sie sich stöhnend in den Sitz zurück.

„Oh man Abby, ich glaub, ich hab grad einen absolut verrückten Traum gehabt."

„So? Was war das denn für ein Traum?"

Abby versuchte so unschuldig wie nur irgend möglich zu klingen. Sie hatte ein wenig Bedenken, Marlin die Wahrheit einfach vor den Kopf zu knallen. Sie war „der kleine Einstein" im Team und würde die ganze Sache garantiert erklären können. Wahrscheinlich sogar besser und glaubwürdiger als Lester es konnte. Doch da in diesem Fall einige Gefühle mit im Spiel waren, befürchtete Abby eine nicht ganz so rationale Vorgehensweise, wie Marlin es sonst tat.

„Du hältst mich jetzt sicher für völlig durchgedreht, aber ich habe geträumt, das wir bei Cutter ins Büro gegangen sind und Stephen da war. Er war lebendig und nicht tot. Es war wirklich erschreckend, wie real das war."

„Mhmm."

„Naja aber es war nur ein Traum. Ich bin eben ein wenig durcheinander. Da kann das Gehirn einfach nicht auf normal umschalten. Aber ich sag dir, dieses Gefühl war irgendwie irre. Es war so wirklich, das ich gar nicht glauben will, das es nur ein Traum war."

„Tja."

„Ähm Abby?"

„Selber ähm. Was denn?"

„Warum bist du so komisch? Du benimmst dich so, als ob du etwas verheimlichen würdest."

„Hmm naja, is nicht so ganz einfach zu erklären."

„Ja jetzt sag schon, was ist denn los? Und überhaupt, wo fahren wir eigentlich hin? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das ich in dein Auto gestiegen bin."

„Wir sind doch schon da."

Abby war froh, das sie in diesem Moment das Krankenhaus erreicht hatten. Sie parkte kurz vor dem Eingang und stieg schnellstmöglich aus dem Auto, um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Marlin stieg nach einem Moment des Zögern ebenfalls aus und folgte ihr. Abby hatte bereits bei einer Schwester ihre Freundin angemeldet und als Marlin an die Anmeldung kann, wurde sie sogleich in einen Behandlungsraum geführt. Völlig überrumpelt ließ sie sich auf die Liege verfrachten. Abby blieb in der Tür stehen und versuchte jeden direkten Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Am liebsten hätte sie sofort alles erzählt und wollte sich mit Marlin zusammen freuen, dass Stephen noch lebte. Doch aus Rücksicht beschloss sie, das Ganze erst zuhause zu erklären. Da konnte sich Marlin gegebenenfalls zurückziehen. Sie war nicht der Typ, der die Gefühle gerne offen zu Schau trug. Es war eigentlich immer recht schwierig zu erkennen, was sie gerade fühlte. Denn ihre Mimik verriet gar nichts. Und sie hoffte, wenn vielleicht Connor oder auch Nick ihr dabei behilflich waren, wäre das Ganze etwas einfacher zu erklären. Ausdruckslos saß Marlin auch jetzt auf der Liege und ließ den Doc ihre Schläfe ansehen.

„Na da haben Sie ja noch einmal Glück gehabt, das muss nicht genäht werden. Ich werde Ihnen ein Klammerpflaster verpassen und in einer Woche dürfte dann alles wieder ok sein. Lassen Sie das Pflaster drei Tage lang drauf und machen Sie dann anschließend ein normales Pflaster wieder drauf, damit die Wunde Zeit hat zu heilen. Wie sieht es denn im Kopf aus? Irgendwelche Schmerzen, Schwindel, Übelkeit oder Gedächtnislücken?"

Marlin schaute zu Abby auf. Diese senkte schnell den Blick und beschaute sich völlig interessiert ihre Schuhe. Als sie glaubte, das Marlin sie nicht mehr ansah, blickte sie wieder zu ihr herüber und traf direkt auf ihre stahlblauen Augen. Es hatte sie eiskalt erwischt. Nun gab es kein Aufschieben mehr. Sie hatte nicht mehr die innere Stärke, länger stand zu halten. Sie ging auf die Liege zu.

„Nein Doc, es ist alles ok bei ihr. Keine Gedächtnislücken. Sie kann sich an alles erinnern."

„Na dann, falls doch noch etwas sein sollte, kommen Sie einfach wieder vorbei. Alles Gute."

Er entledigte sich seiner Handschuhe und verließ den Raum. Noch immer starrte Marlin Abby direkt an. Diese rutschte vorsichtig zu ihr auf die Liege und kaute verlegen auf der Unterlippe. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sah ihre Freundin direkt an.

„Ja, also dann muss ich dir wohl was erklären. Ich bitte dich nur, nicht böse auf mich zu sein. Es ist alles so kompliziert, das ich damit erstmal selber klar kommen muss."

„Bitte Abby, was ist hier los? Was ist vorhin wirklich passiert?"

„Du hast auf alle Fälle nicht geträumt."

„Oh, ich … WAAASS?? AABBYYYY!"

Einige irritierte Schwestern steckten vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür. Abby winkte ab und zog Marlin von der Liege.

„Komm mit, ich erzähl dir im Auto alles, was ich weiß."

Als der Mini in ihre Wohnstraße einbog, fächerte sich Marlin am offenen Fenster unentwegt Luft zu. In ihrem Gehirn fegten die Impulse in Lichtgeschwindigkeit hin und her, um das Gedankenwirrwarr auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Abby hatte ihr alles erzählt, was sie von Nick und Stephen erfahren hatte. Die Stimmung der beiden jungen Frauen war eine einzige Achterbahnfahrt. Abby begriff so langsam, das es real war, was hier passierte, während bei Marlin der Nebel immer dichter wurde und sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Sie versuchte eine logische Erklärung zu finden, versuchte Theorien hin und herzuwälzen, Formeln und Gleichungen vor ihrem inneren Auge auszuwerten. Doch sie kam im Moment einfach zu keinem greifbaren Wert, der dieses Phänomen begreiflicher machen würde. Dieses Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch störte sie einfach zu sehr dabei.

Connor lief mittlerweile das vierte Mal die Treppe zu Stephens Wohnung hinauf. Ihm standen die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Er hielt sich übertrieben krampfhaft am Geländer fest und lüftete seinen Hut. Mit dem Arm wischte er sich über die Stirn. Als er merkte, dass ihn keiner beachtete setzte er notgedrungen den Hut wieder auf und griff nach der nächsten Kiste, die Stephen und Nick bereits an die Tür gestellt hatten. Stephens Wohnung war nicht sehr groß und nur spärlich eingerichtet. Er hatte die meiste Zeit ehr an der Uni oder im Arc verbracht, daher waren die wenigen Schränke und Regale auch halb leer. Als Connor das fünfte Mal die Treppe erklomm, brachte Nick gerade die Matratze zur Tür. Stephen folgte schon mit einigen Teilen des Bettes. Connor setzte sich auf die oberste Treppenstufe.

„Sind wir jetzt bald mal fertig. Wie kannst du nur so viel Zeug haben?"

„Stell dich nicht so an, wir sind ja schon fast fertig. Jetzt nimm mir mal bitte das hier hab, dann kann ich das andere Teil holen und dann nur noch die zwei Taschen."

„Hey, ich bin schon mindestens 10 Mal gelaufen, jetzt könnt ihr auch mal gehen."

„Connor!"

„Jaja is ja schon gut, versuchen kann ich es ja mal. Ach Stephen, wo willst du jetzt eigentlich hin? Ich mein, bei mir und den Mädels, naja das könnte eng werden."

Nick mischte sich mit ein.

„Na aber wo soll er denn sonst hin? Meine Wohnung hat nicht mal 50 qm, eure dagegen hat wie viel? 200 qm? Oder waren das sogar noch mehr?"

„Ja aber doch nur, weil wir die beiden Wohnungen zusammen gelegt haben. Aber es ist bei uns doch gar kein Zimmer mehr frei, Cutter."

„Connor, ihr habt 4 Zimmer, oder täusche ich mich da? Und ihr seid zu dritt? Also habt ihr selbstverständlich ein Zimmer frei. Und da Abby zugesagt hat, zieht Stephen bei euch ein und fertig."

„Ja aber… aber…, das ist doch mein Star Wars Zimmer, ich hab da alle meine Sachen und so. Das geht nicht, ich brauch den Platz doch."

Stephen drängelte sich grinsend an den beiden vorbei.

„Nun, dann müssen wir uns eben ein Zimmer teilen, also ich hab da nichts gegen!"

Nick fing lauthals an zu lachen und folgte Stephen mit der Matratze. Connor sah den beiden verwirrt hinterher. Dann sprang er auf, schnappte sich die letzte Kiste und rannte die Treppe runter.

Keuchend schwang er die Kiste auf die Ladefläche des Trucks.

„Also gut Stephen, aber nur weil du so was wie ne Nahtoterfahrung gemacht hast. Also da kannst du dir echt was drauf einbilden. Ich hab die Sachen eh noch nicht ausgepackt, es hängen nur ein paar Poster an den Wänden, aber die kannst du gerne haben, ich schenk sie dir."

„Das kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen, Connor. So eine Ehre, nein wirklich."

„Na toll, mach dich auch noch über mich lustig. Du hast echt Glück, du bekommst das größte Zimmer. Und ich hatte mir schon so schön überlegt, wie ich es in ein Star Wars Museum verwandeln kann."

Schauspielerisch übertrieben verzog Connor das Gesicht, während er sich erneut die Treppe hoch schleppte. Inzwischen war es kurz nach Mitternacht. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und in wenigen Tagen war Vollmond. Stephen sah sich ein letztes Mal in seiner Wohnung um. Das Sofa, die Küche und der Schrank im Schlafbereich waren bereits bei seinem Einzug hier gewesen. Er hatte schon längst mal ein paar neue Sachen kaufen wollen, aber irgendwie war er nie dazu gekommen. Er seufzte und ging in Richtung Tür, in Nick gelehnt stand.

„Und? Ist wenigstens hier alles so, wie du es kennst?"

„Ja. Ich habe keine Veränderung bemerkt. Ich denke, das wird sich im Laufe der Zeit zeigen. Wie war das eigentlich nochmal bei dir? War es nur diese Claudia?"

„Nein, es waren auch noch einige andere Sachen, die verändert waren. Aber ich denke, das spielt auch keine Rolle. Denn man kann es nicht ändern. Du hast es selbst zu mir gesagt."

Stephen lächelte seinen Freund an. Er war froh, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Nick war nicht wie ein Vaterersatz, aber wie ein großer Bruder für ihn. Er brauchte so manches Mal nichts zu sagen und Nick wusste genau, was los war. Andersrum war es aber genauso. Ein Blick von Nick genügte. Stephen schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte Nick zum Truck. Connor saß hinten, zwischen einigen Kisten und Taschen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Den Mund leicht offen, hing ihm ein kleiner Speichelfaden von der Unterlippe. Die Beiden sahen sich an, Nick zückte sein Handy und das Beweisfoto war im Kasten. Dann schlossen sie die Wagentüren mit einem lauten Knall und Connor schreckte hoch. Angegeckelt wischte er sich den Mund mit dem Jackenärmel ab. Er hoffte, dass niemand sein kleines „Missgeschick" gesehen hatte und sah scheinheilig aus dem Fenster.

Als der Truck vor dem Wohngebäude vorfuhr, war Abbys Mini bereits vor der Tür abgestellt. Die Fensterfront der beiden Wohnungen war hell erleuchtet. Rex flog von einem Fenster zum anderen und meldete den beiden jungen Frauen lautstark den nahenden Besuch an. Abby versuchte Rex zu fangen, damit er nicht versehentlich aus einer offenen Tür entwischen konnte. Marlin stand nervös in ihrem Teil der Wohnung in der Küche. Ihr Herz raste, ihr war heiß und kalt zugleich. Sie zupfte unentwegt an ihrer Bluse. Abby kam mit dem endlich gefangenen Rex auf dem Arm zu ihr.

„Jetzt schau nicht so. Das wird schon gut gehen. Wenigstens hast du ihn jetzt noch näher bei dir."  
„Ja aber das ist es ja. Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Er kennt mich doch gar nicht. Und ich werde mich sicher wie ein Idiot benehmen, weil ich irgendwas sage, was er gar nicht weiß. Ich krieg das einfach nicht auf die Reihe. Abby ich glaub, das wird ein totaler Reinfall."

„Marlin, du stellst dich einfach hin und sagst hallo, der Rest kommt dann von ganz allein."

„Ich soll was sagen? Oh Gott, nein das schaff ich nicht Abby!"

Marlin fuchtelte noch nervöser mit ihren Händen herum. Rex meckerte immer lauter und Abby hatte große Mühe, ihn zu halten. Sie drehte sich schnell von Marlin weg und rannte ihn ihr Zimmer, um Rex dort kurzzeitig einzusperren.

"Ich und was sagen... gott was sag ich bloß? Hallo? Oder Hi? Nein nein, vielleicht Hi Stephen. Oder .. Nein. Hallöchen? Oh ich weiß, Halöle Stephen. Oh nein nein nein, das hört sich grausam an. Hi Stephen, Hallo hallo halloo Stephen hallooo Ste... "

"Hallo Marlin."

"...phen."


	8. Chapter 8

Etwas außerhalb des Stadtgebietes von London lag die alte Chemiefabrik, die seit ca 10 Jahren leer stand. Unzählige Fässer mit diversen giftigen und ungiftigen Flüssigkeiten und Substanzen standen auf dem gesamten Gelände verteilt. Heutzutage eine Umweltsünde, doch diese Gegend war ehr sozial schwach und so kümmerte es die Leute nur wenig, was in ihrer direkten Nachbarschaft vorging. Ob hier und dort jemand auf dem Gelände gesehen wurde, ob vereinzelnd Lärm zu hören war, oder ob auch schon mal ein kleiner LKW auf das sonst verlassene Gelände fuhr, es scherte sich niemand darum.

Und so war es ein ideales Versteck für Helen. Denn Niemand interessierte es, als sie, mit den übrigen Soldaten durch ein Loch im Zaun der Westseite des Geländes schlüpfte. Lediglich die Blutspur interessierte am nächsten Morgen einige Hunde der Nachbarschaft. Doch als die den Fässern auf dem Gelände zu nahe kamen, an der die Blutspur entlang führte, war es zu viel für ihre feinen Nasen und so war dies die einzige Beachtung, die Helens nächtliches Erscheinen geschenkt wurde.

In der größten Halle waren im vorderen Teil einige alte Büroräume, die von den Soldaten als Schlafplatz genutzt wurden. Hier waren die Fenster noch nicht vollständig zerbrochen und mit ein wenig Folie und Bretter waren sie so gut es ging geflickt. Angrenzend lagen kleinere Fertigungsräume, die sich schließlich über die ganze Halle erstreckten. Ein langer Flur verband sie alle miteinander. Geschäftiges Treiben herrschte bei Helens Ankunft. Ständig gingen Soldaten von einem Raum zum Anderen hinüber. Eilig schritt sie den Flur entlang. Ihr Ziel fast erreicht, einen der letzten Räume, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte. Der vor der geschlossenen Tür postierte Soldat wand sich ihr zu.

"Keine Veränderung. Mrs Cutter. Es ist noch immer stabil."

"Gut, sehr gut. Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Hier, ich hab ein Neues. Bring es gleich zu Dr. West."

Sie übergab ihm den Beutel. Ein anderer Soldat nahm seinen Posten ein und er verschwand im Raum gegenüber. Helen ging durch die vorletzte Tür. Ein in einem weißen Kittel gekleideter hagerer Mann kam ihr entgegen.

"Mrs Cutter, wie ist es gelaufen? Waren Sie erfolgreich?"

"Aber natürlich Prof. Green. Der Kopf ist bereits bei Dr. West."

"Oh wunderbar, dann kann ich den zweiten Teil gleich morgen früh einfügen. Sehen Sie, wir haben es geschafft, mit nur einem Teil die Instabilität so gut wie zu beseitigen."

"So gut wie? Was soll das heißen Prof.?"

"Nun ja Mrs Cutter, wie schon gesagt, es ist nicht ganz einfach. Die Tiere sind so komplex und es hat schon Jahre gedauert, überhaupt herauszufinden, wie dieses Organ funktioniert. Es jetzt außerhalb des Körpers zum Laufen zu bringen, das grenzt schon fast an ein Wunder."

"Prof.? Ich fragen mich immer mehr, wozu ich Sie engagiert habe. Sie sollen doch Wunder verbringen können, oder irre ich mich da etwa?"

"Ähm nein nein Mrs Cutter, ich ... nun ja ... es wird ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, das wir mit dem zweiten Organ die Steuerung direkt übernehmen können. Dann sollte es ein Leichtes sein, die gezielte Auslösung durchzuführen."

"Gut Prof. Green. Ich verlasse mich auf Sie. Doch bedenken Sie, falls Sie versagen, dürfen Sie ihren nächsten Versuch an den lebenden Kreaturen durchführen. Aber nicht hier, sondern in Deren Zeit, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine?"

Prof. Green verzog sein so schon unansehnliches Gesicht zu einer noch hässlicheren Grimasse, was ein Grinsen widergeben sollte. Er schluckte und wand sich sogleich seinem Monitor zu. Beim Rausgehen warf Helen befriedigt einen Blick durch die Glasscheibe. Mit Drähten und Schläuchen an einen Computer angeschlossen, lag der zerteilte Kopf einer Kreatur aus der Zukunft. Die augenlose Hülle war aufgesägt worden. Sein riesiges Sinnesorgan pulsierte blutrot unter den Impulsstößen, die Prof. Green verursachte. Nicht größer als ein Sitzball, ca 1 m Durchmesser habend, funkelte direkt über dem offenen Schädel der Kreatur eine Anomalie. Je mehr Prof. Green die Impulse veränderte, je heller und größer wurde die Anomalie. Helen ging zufrieden aus dem Raum. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft. Vier lange Jahre hatte es gedauert. Vier Jahre, in den sie Entbehrungen in Kauf nehmen mußte. Vier Jahre, in denen sie jagte hatte und selber gejagt wurde. Nun hatten sie ein Ende. Wenn die Herren Professoren und Doktoren nun ihre Arbeit richtig machen würden, dann hätte sie es endlich geschafft, worauf sie solange hingearbeitet hatte. Sie konnte dann nicht nur Anomalien mit Hilfe der Kreaturen herbeiführen, nein sie würde sogar Einfluss darauf nehmen können, wohin die Anomalien führen würden. Zufrieden dachte sie an den Tag zurück, an dem sie heraus gefunden hatte, das die Zukunftskreaturen diese Anomalien verursachten. Sie war ihnen gefolgt und hatte, durch mehrere Anomalien hindurch, eine Zeit gefunden, in der die Kreaturen entstanden waren. Sie hatte die Zukunft gesehen. Ihre Zukunft. Die Zukunft der Menschheit. Menschenähnliche Wesen, mit enorm großen Gehirnen hatten den höchsten Zivilisationstand erreicht. Ihre Experimente an Tieren waren abnormal. Sie kreierten aus manipulierten Zellen neue Geschöpfe. Unter anderem auch die Kreaturen, hinter denen Helen nun her war. Doch diese Zukunftsmenschen, wie Helen sie nannte, waren an einem Punkt zu weit gegangen. Die Entwicklung der Kreaturen verlief anders als geplant. Und so war ihre Überlegenheit auch ihr Untergang. Animalische Stärke siegte über die Intelligenz. Und so kam die Zeit, in der Menschen ganz verschwunden waren. Es galt wieder die natürliche Ordnung. Fressen oder gefressen werden. Doch die Manipulation hatte ihre Folgen. Die anfangs vermeintliche Intelligenz der Kreaturen stellte sich als Werkzeug der Zeit heraus. Da das verständliche Bewusstsein der Kreaturen auf der eine Kleinkindes basierten, war ihnen nicht bewusst, was sie taten. Doch es war ihre Fähigkeit der Gedanken, die diese Anomalien hervorriefen. Und nur Helen wußte das jetzt. Anfangs hatte sie vor, diese Erkenntnis gemeinsam mit Nick zu teilen. Doch sie entschied schnell, das er da nicht mitziehen würde. Und als sie schließlich auch von Stephen eine Abfuhr bekam, beschloss sie, ihr Vorhaben allein durchzuziehen. Die werden schon noch sehen, was sie davon haben, dachte sich Helen. Bitter bereuen werden sie es. Um Gnade winseln und um ihr Leben betteln. Hämisch lachend verließ Helen das Gebäude, um sich erneut auf den Weg zu machen. Ihr Detektor hatte vor wenigen Minuten ein leises Summen von sich gegeben. Eine neue Anomalie war aufgetaucht.


	9. Chapter 9

Marlin stand in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt. Stephen hatte sie für einige Sekunde amüsiert beobachtet. Aber bevor es für sie noch peinlicher werden konnte, hatte er sich lieber bemerkbar gemacht. Er wußte in diesem Moment nicht, über was er mehr grinsen mußte, über ihre süßen Versuche, ihm gegenüber cool zu bleiben, oder der Versuch, ihm irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie kam ihm ehr wie ein verknallter Teenager vor und nicht wie eine 26 Jahre alte Frau. Aber genau das war es, was sie in seinen Augen und genau in diesem Moment so besonders machte. Er kannte sie gerade einmal ein paar Stunden und hatte gerade einmal ein einziges Wort zu ihr gesagt. Jetzt stand er ihr gegenüber, mit einer Kiste voller Sachen aus seiner Wohnung. Die Kiste wurde immer schwerer in seinen Händen. Aber er konnte nicht aufhören, sie anzusehen. Sie hatte eine Strähne ihres Haares zwischen den Fingern, als sie vor sich hingesprochen hatte. Und genauso, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und ihren beeindruckenden blauen Augen, die ihn peinlich berührt anstarrten, stand sie nun vor ihm. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er von hinten von Connor angerempelt wurde.

"Oh man Stephen, jetzt steh hier nicht so angewurzelt rum, dein Zeug is echt schwer. Nun mach schon, Cutter ist noch unten und wartet darauf, das du mit anpackst."

So ein Vollidiot, dachte Stephen. Die Situation war vorbei und er raffte sich auf. Er ging an Marlin vorbei in sein neues Reich. An der Küche vorbei, unter der Treppe, die zu Marlińs Zimmer führte, lag Seins. Es war groß, er staunte. Fast so groß, wie seine eigene Wohnung. Es ist ja nur vorübergehend, sagte er zu sich. Abby steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein.

"Na, zu viel versprochen? Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden, sonst kannst du aber auch gerne Connoŕs Zimmer haben."

"Hey ich hab da grad meinen Namen gehört. Sag mal, hast du gerade mein Zimmer angeboten? Ich wohn da jetzt seit einem Jahr, das kannst du doch nicht machen, Abby."

"Ich glaub kaum, das du ein Mitspracherecht hast, schließlich ist das nicht deine Wohnung mein lieber Connor."

"Ist schon ok, ich bleib hier in diesem Zimmer, wenn es für Marlin auch ok ist?"

Er schaute nach ihr, doch konnte er sie von hier aus nicht sehen. Connor ließ eine weitere Kiste auf den Boden fallen."

"Ach die hat da nix gegen. Du weißt ja, da war was mit deinem anderen Ich."

Er zwinkerte ihm übertrieben zu. Abby versetzte ihm einen Stoß in den Bauch.

"Connor, spinnst du? Halt bloß die Klappe und sei nicht so unsensibel. Jetzt mach schon und geh zu Cutter, hörst du nicht, er ruft schon nach dir."

"Jaja, is ja schon gut."

Connor rieb sich den Bauch und ging beleidigt zu Cutter. Stephen stellte seine Kiste ab und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Die Sterne funkelten ihn an, der Mond schien direkt in das Zimmer. Die Nacht sah gespenstisch aus. Nebel hatte sich im Park gegenüber auf der Rasenfläche niedergelassen. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er seiner eigenen Beerdigung zugesehen und nun war er hier, in der Wohnung seiner Freunde, die ja eigentlich nicht die Seinen waren. Wohnungslos, Lebenslos. Die Worte von Lester hallten immer wieder in ihm nach. "Sie sind jetzt offiziell tot, Mr Hart!" Ein lauter Knall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Connor war gegen die Matratze gestoßen und mit samt dem Lattenrost, welches er gerade hereintrug, der Länge nach hingefallen. Er rappelte sich auf und rieb sich den Hintern.

"Warum immer ich. Aua, das tut voll weh. Oh Abby ich glaub, jetzt kann ich nicht mehr sitzen, massierst du mich gleich mal?"

"Ja natürlich Connor, ich massier dir auch sofort deinen Hintern. Du spinnst wohl."

"Aber neulich Nacht hast du das auch gemacht."

"CONNOR!"

Abby lief knallrot an. Mit der Ausrede, Tee zu kochen, verließ sie schleunigst das Zimmer. Connor grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Auch Stephen konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er atmete tief durch und machte sich daran, mit Cutter und Connor das Bett und einen kleinen Schrank aufzubauen, den Abby ihm aus ihrem Fundus im Keller geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte ihn vor langer Zeit einmal gekauft, aber nie aufgestellt. Nachdem Connor eine viertel Stunde lang versucht hatte, den Schrank zusammenzubauen und Stephen und Nick keine Lust mehr hatten, ihm schadenfroh dabei zuzusehen, nahmen sie ihm die Schrauben und das Werkzeug ab und innerhalb von nur 5 Minuten stand der Schrank zusammengebaut in der Ecke.

"Ja genau so wollte ich das jetzt auch gerade machen."

"Is klar Connor."

"Du glaubst mir nicht, Stephen?"

"Ach Connor, komm schon, sei nicht beleidigt."

"DER TEE IST FERTIG."

Abby hatte auf dem Couchtisch vier Tassen bereit gestellt und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Sofa. Nick lehnte dankend ab. Er war müde und wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Stephen und Connor setzten sich mit ihren Tassen auf das Sofa. Rex war inzwischen wieder frei und flog über ihren Köpfen hinweg seine Kreise. Stephen sah sich um, er konnte Marlin nirgends entdecken. Abby beobachtete ihn und wußte, wonach er Ausschau hielt.

"Sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer. Ich glaube, sie ist schon ins Bett gegangen."

"Oh, hmm na dann."

"Ja und das werde ich auch tun, Leute. Also dann, wir sehen uns morgen. Ach halt, es ist ja schon morgen, also bis nachher. Und denkt daran, ihr bleibt hier, bis Lester oder Jenny von sich hören lassen. Bis wir nicht wissen, was die gedenken zu tun, bleibt dem Arc fern. Habt ihr mich verstanden, Abby?"

"Ich muß aber unbedingt zum Zoo, ich muß noch einiges an Futter besorgen und Connor muß einkaufen, er ist diese Woche dran."

"Was? Wieso ich schon wieder? Ich war doch erst letzte Woche."

"Ja aber da hast du nur für dich eingekauft. Wir haben dir dieses Mal einen Zettel geschrieben. Wage es ja nicht, ohne die Sachen darauf wieder hier zu erscheinen. Sonst bekommst du nur noch Brot zu essen und für das WC Zeitungspapier."

"Uha, ja ist ja schon gut. Aber nur wenn ich den Wagen nehmen darf?"

"Meinetwegen Connor. Dann kannst du nämlich auch gleich noch tanken fahren."

"Oh. Ähm. Nagut. Dafür wasche ich aber diese Woche nicht mehr ab."

Abby stöhnte. Nick verabschiedete sich endgültig. Nachdem er gegangen war, bedankte sich Stephen für den Tee und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Eine Zeit lang hörte er noch leise Abby und Connor miteinander reden, dann kehrte Ruhe ein. Lediglich das gleichmäßige Zirpen von Rex war zu hören, der es sich unter seiner Wärmelampe gemütlich gemacht hatte. Stephen wollte, konnte aber nicht einschlafen. Ob es am Mond lag, der direkt auf sein Bett schien oder die innere Unruhe, er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. So stand er schließlich, nachdem er sich eine geschlagene Stunde im Bett hin und her gewälzt hatte, auf und begann damit, seine Sachen aus den Kisten und Taschen auszupacken.

Marlin war froh, als sie hörte, das Nick gegangen war und auch Stephen sich in sein Zimmer zurück gezogen hatte. Für kein Geld der Welt wäre sie heute noch nach unten gegangen. Die Situation mit Stephen war ihr einfach zu peinlich. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort im Erdboden versunken. Sie malte sich aus, wie er hinter ihr gestanden hatte und sie belauschte. Wahrscheinlich denkt er jetzt, das ich eine verklemmte alte Schrulle bin oder sowas, dachte sie die ganze Nacht vor sich hin. Nen tollen Eindruck hab ich hinterlassen. Gott, ich bin so bescheuert. Irgendwann war sie über ihr Grübeln hinweg dann doch eingeschlafen. Als sie am Morgen vom unruhigen Gemecker von Rex nach Futter geweckt wurde, war es gerade einmal halb sechs. Genervt wollte sie sich noch einmal umdrehen, aber Rex ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Er drehte seine Flugrunde direkt über ihr und verließ lautstark hören, dass er auf weiterschlafen keine Lust hatte. Da sie morgens mit dem Futter dran war, quälte Marlin sich genervt aus dem Bett. Schlaftrunken wandelte sie, in kurzer Shorts und Trägertop, die Treppe hinunter. Rex folgte ihr fröhlich vor sich hinschnatternd und landete direkt auf der Arbeitsfläche.

"Hey du kleiner Saurier, das gehört sich aber nicht. Noch bin ich nicht fertig und wenn du nicht auf deinen Platz verschwindest, überleg ich mir das noch einmal mit dem Futter. Husch, nun mach schon."

"Das kannst du dem armen Rex doch nicht antun. Er hat mich eine halbe Stunde lang genervt, bis ich ihm endlich deine Tür aufgemacht habe."

Marlin drehte sich erschrocken herum. Im großen Sessel neben der Küche saß Stephen und schaute sie direkt an. Wie sie war auch er nur mit einer Shorts und einem Shirt bekleidet. Doch ihn störte das in diesem Moment nicht ansatzweise, wie Marlin. Sie mußte sich mit ihrem Körper keineswegs verstecken. Sie war zwar nicht ganz so sportlich wie Abby, aber ihre Rundungen waren genau da, wo sie hingehörten. Abby beneidete sie ständig um ihren apfelförmigen Knackpo, aber das hatte Marlin immer überhört.

"Tut ... tut mir leid, das er dich geweckt hat. Normalerweise ist er nicht so früh wach."

"Kein Problem, ich war schon wach. Ehrlichgesagt habe ich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht all zu viel Krach gemacht, bei meiner nächtlichen Räumaktion."

Marlin drehte sich herum und schaute durch die offene Tür in Stephens Zimmer. Der Schrank stand nun in der Mitte des Raumes und das Bett direkt dahinter. So hatte der Mond eine Möglichkeit mehr, direkt auf das Bett zu scheinen.

"Oh nett. Ähm im Keller sind noch Haufenweise andere Sachen, Schreibtisch und so. Kannst dir gerne was nehmen."

"Ja danke, werde ich mir nachher mal ansehen. Ein Tisch wäre wirklich nicht schlecht."

Dann war der berühmte peinliche Moment der Stille da. Keiner von Beiden wußte so recht, was er nun sagen sollte. Marlin wollte gerade mutig ansetzten, als Stephen ihr schnell zuvor kam.

"Es tut mir übrigens leid mit gestern Abend. Ich wollte nicht, naja, das es peinlich wird für dich. Aber du hast mich nicht gehört, wie ich herein gekommen bin und einfach ohne etwas zu sagen an dir vorbeigehen, das wollte ich auch nicht."

"Ach ist schon ok. Is nicht so schlimm."

"Naja, ich kann mir schlecht vorstellen, wie das für dich ist. Das ich von allem, was du mit mir erlebt hast, nichts weiß. Es fühlt sich komisch an, das du mich kennst, aber ich dich nicht."

Marlin hatte sich mit einem Apfel und Messer in den Händen zu ihm herum gedreht. Über Gefühle zu sprechen war ganz und gar nicht ihr Ding. Aber sie wußte, das sie in diesem Augenblick viel dafür tun konnte, das er zu dem Stephen werden würde, den sie gekannt hatte. Einige Male waren sie sich bei Einsätzen etwas näher gekommen. Bei einer gemeinsamen Dodojagd hatten sie sich bei den Händen gehalten, um die Tiere besser treiben zu können. Zumindest hatte er ihr das als Grund genannt. Das dem nicht so war, konnte selbst ein Blinder sehen. Und dann war da der Moment, wo er sie mit einem Hechtsprung umgeworfen hatte, damit sie nicht von einer Herde Pareiasaurus zertrampelt wurde. Es hätte aber auch gereicht, wenn er ihr einfach gesagt hätte, dass sie aus dem Weg gehen solle. Und bei jeder passenden Gelegenheit hatte ihr Abby zugeflüstert, dass er ihr schon wieder hinterher starre. Sie fasste ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

"Naja ich kann dir ja beim Frühstück etwas erzählen, wenn du willst. Vielleicht gibt es ja Parallelen."

"Ja das wäre sehr schön, ich würde mich sehr freuen."

Mit seinen wunderbaren blauen Augen lächelte er sie an. Er freute sich, das sie langsam auftaute. Sein Blick fiel durch die offene Tür auf seinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Wie auch in seiner Wohnung hatte er das gemeinsame Bild hier aufgestellt. Sein Blick auf diesem Foto verriet so viel, doch sich nicht an dieses Gefühl zu erinnern machte ihn innerlich sehr zu schaffen. Und Marlins Lächeln, einfach umwerfend fand er. Sie hatte sich nun wieder umgedreht und schnitt für den mittlerweile sehr unruhigen Rex das Obst. Stephen beobachtete sie dabei sehr eingehend. Ihre Figur gefiel ihm sehr, er mochte Frauen, die auch nach Frauen aussahen. Wie hatte ein ehemaliger Studienkollege immer zu ihm gesagt: es gibt beim Sex nichts grauenvolleres als sich an Knochen zu stoßen. Er schalt sich selbst für diese Gedanken. Er kannte diese Mädchen erst so kurz und schon dachte er nur an das eine. Doch er konnte sich nicht gegen diese Gedanken wehren. So verlockend, wie der Anblick war. Diese kurzen Shorts, die ihren tollen Po noch mehr betonten. Das Top mit den dünnen Trägern auf ihren zarten Schultern. Die blonde Mähne, die sie mit einem kleinen Band zusammen hielt. Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinab zu ihren Beinen. Ihre Bewegungen ließen leichte Unterschenkelmuskeln erkennen. Gefolgt von schmalen Fesseln. Ihre leicht gebräunte Haut schimmerte im aufkommenden Sonnenlicht. Ein zustimmendes Kribbeln in seiner Leistengegend ließ ihn aus seiner Fantasie aufschrecken.

"Ähm ja ich will jetzt auch nicht weiter stören, ich werd mal schnell duschen gehen und dann für ein Frühstück sorgen."

Marlin sah ihn nur noch kurz. Verwirrt schaute sie ihm hinterher, wie er im Bad verschwunden war. Rex drängelte sich unter ihrer Hand hindurch an die Obstschüssel und fraß hungrig direkt auf der Arbeitsfläche. Marlin hockte sich vor ihm hin und sah beim Fressen zu. Leise flüsterte sie mit ihm.

"Rex, kann es sein, das Stephen gerade einen ziemlich roten Kopf hatte? "

Seine schmatzenden laute deutete sie einfach mal als ein Ja. Lächelnd strich sie Rex über seinen Kopf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Sorry, aber Stephen ist eben auch nur ein Mann grins und dann so früh am Morgen, da tut sich dann eben mal was


	10. Chapter 10

Als Connor schlaftrunken aus Abbys Zimmer kam, hörte er unten das leise aber anhaltende Klickern der Laptoptasten. Er schaute über das Geländer und entdeckte Marlin auf seinem Sitzball, die wie wild auf die Tasten schlug. Wie kann man so früh am Morgen nur so besessen von der Arbeit sein, dachte er sich, bevor er genüsslich gähnend im Bad verschwand. Kurze Zeit später schlich Abby die Treppe herunter.

"Guten Morgen du Schlafmütze", murmelte sie.

"Ha, wer hier wohl die Schlafmütze ist, schau mal auf die Uhr. Wolltest du nicht um 9 Uhr im Zoo sein?"

"Das war auch ehr auf gestern Nacht bezogen. Sonst bist du doch auch immer bis nach Mitternacht auf. Hmm?"

"Ähm ja, ich weis auch nicht, was mit mir los war?"

"Kann das vielleicht an einem gewissen Stephen gelegen haben? Wo ist der überhaupt?"

"Frühstück holen."

"Oh, na hoffentlich verstößt das nicht gegen Nicḱs Ausgangssperre. Hat der sich eigentlich schon blicken lassen?"

"Nö, im Arc ist alles ruhig. Wir hatten gestern Nacht noch eine Anomalie, aber die war so schnell wieder weg, höchstens 10 Minuten lag war sie offen."

Marlin hatte auf ihrem Laptop eine direkte Verbindung zum Arc, von der bislang nur Abby etwas wußte. Sie konnte somit genau beobachten, was sich tat, auch wenn der Anomalie-Alarm mit ein paar Minuten Verzögerung aufblinkte. Durch den Einblick in die Berichte der Truppen wußte sie auch ohne selber im Arc zu sein, welche Tiere oder sonstige Lebewesen die Anomalien passiert hatten. Lester hätte sie sicher zum Teufel gejagt, wenn er oder Jenny davon wußten. Doch da er Marlin und Connor in Sachen Computer und Anomalie Detektor freie Hand ließ, war es ein leichtes für sie gewesen, sich von ihrem Laptop aus sämtliche Zugänge zu öffnen.

Und heute morgen hatte sie diese Anomalie entdeckt. Nur 10 Minuten war sie offen, doch wie sie sich öffnete, das war ihr ein Rätsel. Das typische Magnetfeld, was auftauchte, wenn sich eine neue Anomalie öffnete, war anders als sonst. Viel intensiver, fast wie ein Impuls, der nur Sekunden vor dem Öffnen auftrat. Es kam ihr sehr merkwürdig vor, doch noch wußten sie einfach zu wenig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Anomalien entstanden. Sie hatte sämtliche Mathematiker und Physiker durch. Doch von keinem gab es eine auch nur ansatzweise passende Theorie. Ganz im Gegenteil, alles widersprach dem, was sie nun fast täglich erlebte. Immer mehr schlich sich der Gedanke ein, das diese Phänomene nicht natürlichem Ursprung waren. Das sie nicht zufälligen Vorfällen entsprachen, sondern vielmehr gewollte Ereignisse waren. Doch das sprach sie weder vor Abby, noch vor den anderen aus. Sie wollte nicht auf ihre Vermutung hin falsche Behauptungen aufstellen. Ohne weitere Beweise und noch vielen vielen Untersuchungen an den Anomalien konnte sie nur vorgeben, im Dunkeln zu tappen wie die anderen.

Als Connor mit nassen Haaren aus dem Bad latschte, klapperte es unten an der Haustür. Irritiert blickten alle drei zur Treppe. Als Stephen mit einer großen Einkaufstüte beladen auftauchte, atmeten sie erleichtert auf.

"Oh man, ich hab total vergessen, das wir ja jetzt noch einen Bewohner haben. Was hast du denn an leckeres?"

"Das ist nichts, was dich um deinen Einkauf bringt, Connor. Das ist nur für ein klasse Frühstück. Zu meinem Einstand. Also was sagt ihr, Hunger?"

Alle nickten zustimmend. Abby verdonnerte Connor zum Tisch decken, während sie sich mit Marlin an den mitgebrachten Sachen zu schaffen machte. Bald darauf duftete es in der ganzen Wohnung nach gebratenen Würstchen, knusprigen Bacon, Baked Beans, Spiegeleiern und gegrillten Tomaten. Das Teewasser dampfte vor sich hin und die goldbraunen Toastscheiben sprangen aus dem Toaster. Als Stephen die Pfanne mit den Baked Beans auf den Tisch stellte, war das Gefühl fremd zu sein schon völlig vergessen. Er fühlte sich wohl, seine Freunde hätten nicht besser reagieren können, nach seinem überraschendem Auftauchen.

Gemütlich am Tisch sitzend und sich über die Köstlichkeiten hermachend, plauderten Abby und Connor von früheren Einsätzen. Stephen hörte aufmerksam zu. Einiges konnte er gar nicht einordnen. Doch bei vielen Sachen gab es Parallelen. Nach einiger Zeit ging auch Marlin aus sich heraus und erzählte einige Dinge, von denen Stephen nichts wissen konnte, da sie in seiner Version der Zeit nicht vorgekommen war. Einige kleine private Momente kamen dabei zu Vorschein, von denen auch der liebe Connor nichts wusste. Er machte große Augen und wollte gerade zu einem netten Kommentar ansetzten, als Abby ihn unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienbein trat. Beleidigt rieb er sich das selbige. Abby verstand auch wirklich keinen Spaß. Doch dann sah er in Marlin leuchtende Augen und begriff, was da vor sich ging. Er grinste Abby an und zwinkerte ihr unentwegt zu. Genervt verdrehte diese ihre Augen.

Dann kamen sie auf die Einweihungsfeier im Arc zu sprechen und Connor war Feuer und Flamme. Brühwarm erzählte er, wie er heimlich einen Haufen Mammutsabber auf Lesters schönen Lederstuhl platziert hatte, als plötzlich eine weiter Stimme sich zu Wort meldete.

„Ach Sie waren das, Connor. Na vielen Dank, er hat mir dafür die Schuld gegeben."

Alle drehten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung der Stimme. Es war Jenny. Stephen hatte die Haustür nach seinem Frühstückseinkauf nicht richtig geschlossen und sie war ohne zu klopfen eingetreten. Ihre Haare hatte sie streng nach hinten gekämmt zu einem Zopf gebunden. In einem grauen Kostüm mit roter Bluse und ihrer Handtasche über der Schulter stand sie mitten im Raum. Connor begann zu stottern.

„Ähm, oh Mist, das sagen Sie aber doch jetzt nicht Lester, Jenny? Das können Sie mir nicht antun. Der macht mich zur Schnecke."

„Hmm, wenn ich von dem lecker duftenden Frühstück etwas abbekomme, könnte ich mich zum Schweigen überreden lassen."

Connor zog sogleich einen weiteren Stuhl an den Tisch und Marlin brachte ein Gedeck für Jenny. Sie war begeistert, lange hatte sie nicht so ein köstliches Frühstück genossen. Vor allem nicht so gemütlich und in geselliger Runde. Einige Male war sie schon mit Nick zum Frühstück verabredet gewesen, doch leider war es erst ein einziges Mal wirklich dazu gekommen. Immer waren ihnen Anomalien oder Lesters nervige Meetings dazwischen gekommen. Und seit sie ihre Verlobung aufgelöst hatte, hatte sie auch den größten Teil ihrer Freunde verloren, da diese nur durch ihren Ex-Verlobten zu Freunden geworden waren. Die wenigen verbliebenen Bekannten hatten wenig Verständnis für ihre nicht ganz alltäglichen Arbeitszeiten. Und so waren es doch meistens ihre Kollegen, mit denen sie ihren Tag verbrachte. Da war dieses Frühstück schon ein kleines Highlight. Fröhlich stimmte sie in die Erzählungen mit ein und gab sehr zur Freude der anderen einige Schoten von Lester zum Besten. Bald kamen sie aus dem Lachen kaum noch heraus. Abby standen schon die Tränen in den Augen. Durch ihr lautes Lachen hatten sie fast die Türklingel überhört. Marlin stand rasch auf und rannte die Treppe herunter. Mit einer braunen Einkaufstüte bewaffnet stand Nick Cutter vor ihr.

„Hallo Marlin. Ich hab Frühstück dabei. Ich dachte so zum Einstand von Stephen."

„Oh, ähm, naja da warst du nicht der Einigste. Komm rein."

„Echt? Wieso?"

In der Wohnung angekommen staunte er nicht schlecht, als er sein Team inklusive Jenny am reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch sitzen saß. Etwas enttäuscht blickte er auf seine mitgebrachten Sachen. Lachend nahm ihm Stephen die Tüte ab uns verfrachtete ihn auf einen Stuhl. Schnell wurde ein weiteres Gedeck gebracht.

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde war alles verspeist, wobei auch Nicḱs mitgebrachten Lebensmittel noch in die Pfanne und anschließend auf den Tellern der Sechs landeten. Nach dem Abwasch saßen sie gemütlich auf den Sofas. Marlin erweiterte die Einkaufsliste zusammen mit Abby um einige Dinge. Stephen und Conner gaben noch ihre Wünsche hinzu, wo bei Connor immer stiller wurde, als er sah, wie lang die Liste bereits war. Triumphierend gaben die Mädels im die Liste anschließend. Connor schluckte und mit einem gequälten Lächeln steckte er sie sich in die Tasche.

Nick kam aus der Küche mit einer Tasse Tee und setzte sich zu Jenny.

"So, was hat sich der werte Lester denn nun ausgedacht? Wie soll es weitergehen mit uns und Stephen?"

"Nun ja, er hat nicht wirklich eine Lösung. Er müßte eine Erklärung vor dem Premiereminister abgeben, warum Stephen jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr tot ist. Und ihr könnt euch ja vorstellen, wie gerne er das machen möchte. Daher hat er in Erwägung gezogen, Stephen eine neue Identität zu geben."

"Was? Aber wie soll das gehen? Er ist doch immer noch der Gleiche und arbeitet mit mir weiter. Wird das nicht komisch aussehen, wenn er dann behauptet, ein anderer Mensch zu sein, obwohl er immer noch genauso aussieht? Jeder an der Universität kennt ihn, jeder im Arc kennt ihn und auch sonst viele Leute kennen ihn. Jenny, das funktioniert so nicht."

"Ja ich weiß Nick. Ich fand den Vorschlag auch nicht richtig. Aber noch ist ja auch nichts entschieden. Ich werde versuchen, eine andere Lösung zu finden."

"Ich wüßte da eine Lösung. Verdammt, er soll meinen Tod widerrufen. Ich will nicht mit einem anderen Namen rumlaufen."

"Keine Angst, wir werden dich immer Stephen nennen."

"Danke Connor, jetzt bin ich echt beruhigt. Jenny bitte, das kann nicht sein Ernst sein."

"Stephen, bitte verstehen Sie mich. Ich bin nur eine Beraterin. Ich kann keine Entscheidungen treffen. Das letzte Wort hat Lester. Aber ich werde versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich für einen anderen Weg zu entscheiden. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort."

Stephen nickte stumm. Betretendes Schweigen machte sich breit. Alle dachten an die wirre Vorstellung, Stephen eine neue Identität zu geben. Einen anderen Namen, ein anderes Leben. Aber das war einfach unvorstellbar. Unmöglich. Marlin schüttelte fast unauffällig den Kopf. Dann hielt sie inne. Ein leises Piepen erfasste ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Auf dem leicht geöffneten Laptop war ein schwaches Blinken zu erkennen. Eine neue Anomalie? Aber Jenny war hier. Sie konnte jetzt nicht darauf reagieren. Jenny würde es sofort mitbekommen. Der Zufall kam ihr zu Hilfe. Jennýs Handy vibrierte. Ein kurzer Blick und sie stand auf.

"Tut mir leid, ich muß zurück ins Arc. Wir sehen uns dann später. Nick kommst du mit?"

"Ähm er kommt nach. Wir müssen noch kurz was klären", stotterte Marlin.

"So, was haben Sie denn mit ihm zu klären?"

"Oh, also, ja nun, das ist ehr privat."

"Soso. Ok, dann sehen wir uns später Nick. Bis dann."

Als Jenny das Haus verlassen hatte, schaute Nick Marlin fragend an.

"Also was privates?"

"Ähm nein, ehr doch beruflich. Eine neue Anomalie."

"Woher weißt du das?"

Marlin holte zähneknirschend ihren Laptop und klappte ihn für alle sichtbar auf. Der Detektor blinkte. Die Fokussierung war auf ein Randviertel von London gerichtet. Die Anomalie war in einer ärmlichen Wohngegend mit alten Fabrikgeländen. Connor betrachtete fasziniert die Daten, als er plötzlich inne hielt.

"Wieso hast du den Detektor auf deinem Laptop?"

"Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen", gab Nick vorwurfsvoll von sich.

Marlin biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ich erkläre Euch das alles später. Denn das hier ist wieder so eine komische Anomalie, wie ich sie heute Nacht schon beobachtet habe."

Nick setzte sich neben Marlin auf das Sofa. Die Anderen schauten nun auch genauer auf den Bildschirm.

"Was meinst du mir komisch. Ist es keine Anomalie?"

"Doch, doch. Das schon. Nur schaut mal, hier seht ihr, wie das Magnetfeld normalerweise aussieht. Und das hier ist von der neuen Anomalie"

Marlin deutete auf eine Anzeigenkurve. Außer Connor verstand nicht wirklich einer etwas von der Grafik, jedoch war ein deutlicher Unterschied zu erkennen. Der Ausschlag der ersten Grafik ließ einen unregelmäßigen aber langsam ansteigenden Wert erkennen. Bei der zweiten Grafik war erst gar kein Ausschlag, dann jedoch ein sehr steil und schnell ansteigender Wert zu erkennen. Marlin versuchte es etwas einfacher zu erklären. Sie verglich es mit einer Lampe, in der eine alte Energiesparbirne war und in einer Lampe, die eine neue 60 Watt Birne hatte.

"Die Energiesparbirne braucht nach dem Einschalten immer einige Sekunden, bis sie auf der vollen Leistung ist. So wie das normale Magnetfeld aller vorangegangenen Anomalien. Und dieses Magnetfeld ist wie eine normale Birne, einschalten und schwupp, voller Ausschlag. Das ist alles andere als normal."

Nick stand auf und rieb sich über die Stirn. Kurzentschlossen ließ er Marlin ihren Laptop einpacken und alle liefen gemeinsam zu seinem Wagen. Nick fuhr wie ein Irrer durch die Stadt, immer weiter durch einige Randgebiete, bis er schließlich in einer Straße mit alten, baufälligen Häusern sein Tempo verlangsamte. Connor und Marlin starrten unentwegt auf das blinkende Signal. Es hatte sich nicht verändert, die Anomalie schien stark zu sein. Ein baldiges Verschwinden war nicht zu erkennen.

"Sie muss hier irgendwo sein Cutter, fahr da drüben mal ran," wies Connor ihm an.

Sie hielten hinter dem letzten Haus der Straße. Angrenzend lag ein altes verlassenes Fabrikgelände. Halb verfallene Gebäude zogen sich über das gesamte Areal. Alte Fässer und etliche Schutthaufen waren überall verteilt. Es roch unangenehm nach Chemikalien. Kaum ein grünes Hälmchen schaute aus dem dunklen matschigen Boden hervor. Stephen ging an die Waffenkiste. Er versorgte Abby und Cutter jeweils mit einem Kleinkaliber, hängte sich selbst ein Gewehr über die Schulter und steckte einige zusätzliche Munition in die Hosentasche. Abby gab er einige Betäubungspfeile. Connor stand wie ein kleines enttäuschtes Kind mit leeren Händen vor ihm, das zu Weihnachten keine Geschenke bekommen hatte.

"Connor, wie oft noch. NEIN!! Von mir bekommst du keine Waffe mehr."

"Hey, von DIR habe ich auch noch nie eine bekommen, aber unser Stephen hat mir immer eine Waffe gegeben. Kannst ja Cutter fragen."

Stephen schaute mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu Nick. Dieser grinste ihn nur an.

"Mein lieber Connor."

"Ja lieber Stephen?"

Stephen näherte sich Connors Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter.

"Vergiss es!"

Beleidigt stampfte Connor mit dem Fuß auf. Stephen griff nach einer am Boden liegenden Eisenstange und hielt sie Connor unter die Nase.

"Hier. Aber wenn du damit irgendwas anstellst, dann erzähl ich Lester das mit der Mammutsabber."

Connor zog wie ein Gebissloser seine Lippen in den Mund und salutierte vor ihm. Abby seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Stephen und Nick auf das Gelände. Marlin ging an Connor mit dem aufgeklappten Laptop in der Hand vorbei und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Jetzt komm schon. Sei froh, das du überhaupt was in der Hand halten darfst."

Sie grinste und holte dann zu Abby auf.

Helen stand mit einigen ihrer Soldaten in der Halle. Sie hatten ihre provisorischen Labore verlassen und waren in die hinterste Halle des Geländes gegangen. Prof. Green und Dr. West standen vor den Geräten und bereitete auf einem kleinen Tisch die beiden Schädel der Kreaturen vor. Etliche Kabel und Schläuche waren mit den Geräten verbunden, die Prof. Green bediente. Helen stand neben ihm und ließ sich den Vorgang erklären. Ihre Soldaten standen teilnahmslos in einer Reihe hinter den Wissenschaftlern. Ihnen war das ganze Drumherum zu kompliziert. Sie hatten nur einen Auftrag. Alles andere waren unnötige Randinformationen.

Dann gingen die beiden Wissenschaftler hinter den Computer und starrten gebannt auf die präparierten Schädel. Ein Knopfdruck und die Organe in den Schädeln pulsierten blutrot auf. Ein leises Summen war zu hören. Dann sprang eine Anomalie direkt hinter dem Tisch auf. Ein grelles Licht blendete alle in dem abgedunkeltem Raum. Wie gewohnt funkelte anschließend die Anomalie in der Halle. Eine warme Briese durchzog den Raum. Entfernt war Meeresrauschen zu hören.

Helen nickte in die Richtung der Soldaten und sogleich schritten diese mit Helen gemeinsam durch die Anomalie. Die zwei verbliebenen Soldaten postierten sich hinter den Wissenschaftler und beobachteten sie streng.

Kurze Zeit später erschien Helen wieder aus der Anomalie. Ihre Soldaten folgten.

"Prof. Das war es noch nicht. Wir müssen es weiter in der Vergangenheit versuchen."

"Jawohl Mrs. Cutter, wir starten gleich einen neuen Versuch."

Der Prof. änderte einige Einstellungen am Computer und die Anomalie verschwand wieder. Dr. West hantierte an den Schädeln herum und gab dem Prof. Anweisungen. Dann schritt er zurück hinter den Tisch und nickte. Erneut fingen die Organe der Kreaturen an blutrot zu pulsieren. Gleich darauf war wieder ein leises Summen zu hören, bis sich Sekunden danach die Anomalie wieder öffnete. Verschiedenartige Laute waren sporadisch durch die Anomalie zu hören. Stickige, feuchte Luft durchströmte die Halle. Abermals ging Helen mit ihren Soldaten durch die Anomalie um kurz darauf wieder zu erscheinen.

"Nein, immer noch nicht. Aber wir scheinen der Sache näher zu kommen. Auf ein neues, Prof."

Stephen und Nick schlichen sich vorsichtig an das erste verfallene Gebäude heran. Große Teile des Daches waren eingestürzt. Die hohen Fenster waren fast alle zerbrochen und man konnte quer durch das gesamte Gebäude hindurch sehen. Sie schauten sich ein wenig im Gebäude um. Außer Müll und Chemieabfällen konnten sie jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Sie gingen zu den drei Anderen zurück, die vor dem Gebäude gewartet hatten.

"Hier ist nichts, suchen wir in nördliche Richtung weiter. Connor, was sagt dein Kompass?"

"Nichts Cutter, völlig normal. Wir sind noch nicht nah genug dran."

"Ok Leute, dann weiter," trieb Stephen sie an.

Plötzlich zuckte Marlin zusammen.

"Nein, das gibt es doch nicht. Sie ist weg."

"Was? Sie hatte doch starke Werte. Gib mal her."

Connor entriss den Laptop ihren Händen und gab ihr seine Eisenstange. Marlin schaute die Stange entsetzt an und lies sie fallen. Sie hatte keinerlei Bedürfniss, eine Waffe oder ähnliches zu benutzen. Das metallene Klirren scheuchte einige Vögel in dem angrenzenden Gebäude auf und mit geräuschvollem Flügelschlägen entschwanden sie durch das offene Dach. Connor schritt mit dem Laptop in der Hand weiter voran in die Richtung, in der die Anomalie zuletzt gewesen war.

"Das ist doch unmöglich. Das war ein voller Ausschlag. Die kann nicht einfach so verschwinden. Das ist nicht normal."

"Das sag ich doch die ganze Zeit. Aber du hast mir ja nicht zugehört. Das ist genau wie bei der Anomalie heute Nacht gewesen. Die ist auch so plötzlich verschwunden, wie sie erschienen ist."

Sie waren inzwischen am zweiten Gebäude vorbei gegangen. Nur noch zwei kleinere Hallen waren hinter einem riesigen Haufen von Ölfässern zu sehen. Sie gingen gerade auf die kleinere der Hallen zu, als Donner aufschrie. Er war stehen geblieben und deutet auf den Bildschirm.

"Da. Seht ihr. Sie ist wieder da. Und wir sind schon ganz nah."

Er drückte Marlin den Laptop in die Hand und holten seinen Kompass aus der Tasche. Nun begann die Nadel leicht zu tanzen. Langsam schritt Connor auf die Halle zu und die Kompassnadel zuckte immer stärker. Als er das Gebäude erreicht hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf den Kompass. Auch Marlin war stehen geblieben.

"Sie ist wieder weg. Einfach verschwunden."

Nick schaute sich aufgebracht um. Er rieb sich die Stirn. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. So etwas hatten sie noch nie erlebt. Auch wenn sie schon einige Anomalien gesehen hatte, die nur kurzzeitig geöffnet waren, so ist ihnen jedoch keine begegnet, die sich öffnete und schloss wie eine Drehtür. Er befürchtete, dass das hier nicht mir rechten Dingen zuging. Aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, was es war. Stephen schlich nun weiter am Gebäude entlang und versuchte einen Blick hinein zu erhaschen. Doch die Fenster waren mit schwarzer Folie zugeklebt. Durch das zerbrochene Glas hatte er keinen Einblick ins Innere der Halle. Er entdeckte eine Tür seitlich der Halle, die leicht offen stand. Langsam schlich er näher und schaute vorsichtig durch den Spalt, als ein Aufschrei von Marlin ihn zusammen zucken ließ. Er rannte zurück. Die Anomalie hatte sich erneut geöffnet. Wieder an der gleichen Stelle. Gleiche Intensität. Gleiches Magnetfeld. Irgendwas war hier faul. Konnte wohlmöglich Helen dahinter stecken? Hatte sie mit ihren Soldaten etwas damit zu tun? Stephen bereute, das er nicht sofort Nick von seiner Begegnung mit Helen erzählt hatte. Doch diese verrückte Anomalie mußte etwas zu bedeuten haben. In aller Eile erzählte er Nick und den Anderen von seinem Erlebnis mit den vielen gleichen Soldaten und Helen. Nick starrte ihn entsetzt mit offenem Mund an. Er wollte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. So etwas war unmöglich. Nun ja, fast unmöglich. Marlin begriff, wie sehr sie mit ihren Vermutungen Recht hatte. Es war möglich. Sie wollte gerade ansetzten, von ihrer Theorie zu erzählen, als Stephen sie hinter das Gebäude drängte.

"Schnell, da kommt jemand."

Nick, Abby und Connor gingen hinter einigen Ölfässern in Deckung. Stephen presste sich und Marlin in eine Nische der Hauswand. Er hatte sich schützend vor sie gestellt und drückte sie gegen die Hauswand. Sie spürte sein Gesicht direkt neben ihrem. Er hatte ihr sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und deutete ihr, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Das war auch nicht möglich, Marlin hatte fast das Gefühl zu ersticken. Seine Nähe raubte ihr den letzten Atem. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, das sie befürchtete, er könne es hören. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Schläfe. Ihre Knie wurden immer weicher. Sein Geruch durchströmte sie. Sie fühlte wie der anfängliche Druck nachließ und sich Stephen nun fast schon zärtlich an sie schmiegte. Seine Hand, mit der er sich zuvor an der Hauswand abgestützt hatte, wanderte nun auf ihre Schulter herab und ruhte sanft auf ihrem Oberarm. Wie kleine Blitzschläge durchzuckte diese Berührung ihren Körper. Ein kleines Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen. Stephen zuckte zusammen und presste ihr erneut die Hand auf den Mund.

Harte Schritte näherten sich rasch. Eine Gruppe schwarz gekleideter Soldaten marschierten an ihnen vorbei. Als sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, konnten sie hören, das die Soldaten in das Gebäude gegangen waren, hinter dem sie sich versteckt hielten. Abby bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und griff instinktiv nach Connors Hand. Dieser zog sie an sich und hauchte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auch er fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Sie saßen still in ihrem Versteck und lauschte. Einige Wortfetzen drangen zu ihnen heraus. Doch nichts schien im Zusammenhang mit der Anomalie eine Rolle zu spielen. In Nicḱs Kopf schossen die Gedanken wirr umher, als er eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.


End file.
